Their New Lives
by BC27
Summary: Hermione Granger accepts the Transfiguration position at Hogwarts. While she knows her life is changing, she doesn't know that it will be changing with Severus Snape's.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! The truth is I feel like this story was rushed and while I had a great idea, it wasn't really working out in the way I'd hoped and it was a tad hard to keep going. So I decided to rewrite! Basically it's the same idea, with just some different elements. Thank you all for understanding and I hope you like this version better! Read and Review! Also, I don't own anything!

* * *

'I can't believe this is really happening!' Hermione thought to herself. It was a bright and sunny summer day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a rarity it seemed as of late. Hermione could recall her conversation with Minerva perfectly.

"Hermione, dear, I know you think I've called you to tea today just to chat, but I must confess that I called you here for another reason entirely. As you know, starting on September first I will officially be the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Now, I find myself in need of a transfiguration professor and I believe that you are the perfect person to fill the slot."

"But Professor, I..."

"Minerva, please, dear!"

"Minerva, as much as I would love this opportunity, I have yet to even take my NEWTs, or complete an apprenticeship, or anything of the sort!"

"I know this. As the summer has just begun, you'll have plenty of time to study and take your Newts, along with the preparation for the school year."

Hermione was flattered, but there was one point she had to bring up.

"Minerva, I'm not sure if you're aware, but this summer I planned to take a holiday in Australia, at least for a little while. You see, before I went on the run with Harry and Ron, I recognized the danger I was putting my parents in. So as I was about to leave, I obliviated them. They're currently in Australia now and I was hoping that I'd have a chance to restore their memories."

The older woman was thoughtful for a short moment.

"I am very confident in your abilities Hermione. If this is what you have to do then so be it! I know that you'll make a very fine teacher, whether you're here at Hogwarts for three months or one."

"I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes! I know it is not the easiest job, but I clearly remember the day when you expressed to me that you'd love to teach. You're the best student I've, we've, ever had. You truly are the brightest witch of your age. So please, consider this!"

Hermione didn't need any time at all to think it over. The truth was, teaching was something she had always dreamed of doing. This was her chance.

"So, when can I take my NEWTs?"

Minerva beamed.

"Even though I'm sure you could get Outstandings without even studying, I assume that you'll want to try your hardest. I'll give you two weeks to refresh and then you can take them here. After that, you can find your parents, restore their memories, and return here to prepare for the year. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes, of course that's acceptable!" She said. Hermione was absolutely overjoyed at the prospect of becoming a teacher. Her life hadn't been exactly picture perfect after the war ended. Ron and Hermione decided they would be better off as friends after their steamy kiss in the Chamber of Secrets. While it was enjoyable and comforting, it wasn't passionate like she'd dreamed it would be. It was lacking a spark, something that only true love and passion provided.

The war had only been over for a month when Minerva's owl pecked at her window, signaling there was a letter for her. Almost directly after the war, every member of the trio was offered a job as an auror at the ministry. Hermione was happy to be considered, but she knew that a job as an auror could never make her happy. To tell the truth, Hermione had enough of chasing wizards to last a lifetime.

This was her dream. To be the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As she left Hogwarts that day, Hermione could be nothing but overjoyed. Her dreams were finally coming true. So for the first time in a long time, Hermione smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

here's the new chapter 2! Don't read any further because I still have to redo 3,4,5, and 6! Thanks guys! I will get to this ASAP! Thanks so much for sticking with me!

* * *

Hermione studied harder than she had ever studied before. And that was saying a lot. The moment she got her scores she flooed to Minerva's office.

"Oh, Hermione, congratulations!"

"Thank you, Minerva! I really didn't think I would do this well with the time I had to prepare, but I did!"

It was true. The brightest witch of her age received the scores to match. She got Outstandings in transfiguration, potions, charms, arithmancy, and defense against the dark arts. Hermione was ecstatic.

"These are the best scores anyone's had since Severus took his NEWTs!"

Then Hermione remembered something.

"Minerva…how is Professor Snape?"

Minerva's smile faltered.

"Severus is…recovering slowly, but surely."

"Will he be able to teach again?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Poppy believes he will be well enough to start school year preparations by next month. While Severus hasn't really expressed any particular wish to teach again, this is the only place he has. I think teaching will help him cope with the aftermath of the war."

"Where is he now?"

"He is here, actually. In the infirmary. When Severus was bitten, Nagini's venom did not spread throughout his whole body. Thank goodness you three were there to discover him! If you hadn't acted then and taken him to St. Mungo's, he would probably be dead. Due to your quick thinking, and the healer's quick hands, he was able to be saved. The healers induced a coma, so his body could heal properly on its' own. After that, the healer's sent him here so he would wake up in a more comfortable atmosphere. He should only be in his coma for a short while longer. Poppy is doing an excellent job of taking care of him."

"Has he had any visitors?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, Mr. Potter has come by a few times to see if he has come out of his coma, but other than that, no."

"Oh yes, Harry told me he was thinking of stopping by, but I have yet to see him since then."

"Indeed. You studied every waking moment for your NEWTS, I presume?" she said, changing the subject.

Hermione laughed.

"Almost!"

"Well, I have a meeting to get to with Kingsley at the Ministry, but you are welcome to stay and visit Severus if you'd like."

Hermione was extremely baffled at what to do. While she was extremely terrified to see her ex-professor, she also felt the need to see him. She saved him after all. So, with her stomach doing summersaults, she entered the infirmary fifteen minutes later.

* * *

"Miss Granger, how wonderful it is to see you again! Congratulations on your new post!" Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed joyously.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey! May I visit Professor Snape? "

"Why yes dear, but you know he isn't awake yet, correct?"

Hermione nodded

"Then follow me please!"

She took Hermione to the very back room in the infirmary. Lying there on a bed was a disheveled looking Severus Snape. His raven hair was shorter than she'd ever remembered and he had some stubble growing on his face. Dark circles were prominent under his obsidian eyes and there was a rather large bandage on his neck. He looked so peaceful while sleeping, so different from the usual scowl or sneer. She knew she would be silly for doing so, but she wanted to talk to him.

"Hello, Sir." She said in a voice lacking Gryffindor courage.

She wasn't exactly sure what to say. Should she apologize? Thank him? She thought it wouldn't matter. He wasn't awake anyway.

"It is Hermione Granger, Sir. Professor…I know you never exactly liked me, or even tolerated me when I was your student, but I just want to say thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for us. I know now what you went through for the sake of Harry, and I am extremely grateful for that. You've risked life and limb to help him, and all we've done is treat you poorly, blame you, and steal from your supplies."

"I know you're probably angry with me, but I hope someday you will be able to forgive me. Harry also wants to thank you sir. And I'm sure Ron does too, but we haven't spoken in some time."

"I'm sure you want to know how you were saved. After we left you the first time, Harry viewed your memories and met Voldemort in the Forbidden Forrest. I always had an idea that you were actually working for the Order, so after Harry left, I decided to go back and find you. At first, I'd thought you had died, but did a diagnostic spell to find that you were barely alive and unconscious. Then, I gave you the bezoar and the blood replenishing potion that I'd kept with me while we were on the run in case of an emergency. After that, I apparated you to St. Mungo's, and told them that you were not to be taken into custody until you were well again, but after the battle, Harry showed Kingsley and the Wizengamot your memories and they found you innocent."

"Sir, there is nothing I regret more than leaving you there in the Shrieking Shack the first time around. I wish I had been smart enough to realize you were on our side earlier. Maybe then, you wouldn't be lying in a hospitable bed in a coma for this long. Once again, I am so sorry for all of the pain and suffering you have had to endure. I have just been offered the Transfiguration position, so I will be available to help you whenever you need it after I return from my holiday."

Hermione looked out the window and realized it was getting late.

"Well, Professor, I must be off. Thank you once again and I will see you soon. Hopefully you'll be awake next time I see you. Goodbye."

Hermione left Hogwarts feeling happy to have gotten that off of her chest, even though he probably couldn't hear what she was saying.

Little did Hermione know that Professor Severus Snape had awoken only moments before Hermione came to visit, and he had heard every word she'd said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, this is kind of where I'm starting off differently. I hope this story line seems less rushed. Thank you all for sticking with me. Hopefully over break I'll be able to write more. If I don't post again before, Merry Christmas!(:

* * *

Severus Snape was never at a loss for words. He always was brewing a witty remark or snide comment in his mind, and his thoughts were always racing. But when a Miss Hermione Granger left his bedside, that was exactly what happened. It had been about a month since he had awoken from his coma. It was now around the first of July. The blazing sun seemed to never stop shining into the infirmary, and he never seemed to get any bloody sleep.

Today was the day he was being set free. His journey to recovery had been a long and miserable one, to be quite frank. After being bitten by Nagini, Severus remembered himself laying there bleeding on the floor of the shreking shack. It was like he was living in a movie or an alternate reality. He saw The Golden Trio enter, anguished looks decorating their faces. He remembered giving his blasted memories to Potter and uttering the most humiliating words he had ever said in his life. He watched them leave him there to die.

Then as he was sure he was dead, he saw Granger. Stupid, stupid, Hermione Granger. She hastily patched up his wounds with a healing spell, shoved a bezoar down his throat, pulled out her bottle of blood replenishing potion, and apparated him straight to St. Mungo's. He could hear her saying that he was on their side and he couldn't be tried for his crimes until he was properly healed.

"Couldn't she see I was ready to die?!" He asked himself.

That moment he had watched the trio go, he knew it was time. It was time to leave the earth and be reunited with Lily, even though she would probably never love him in death. And then the Granger know-it-all stepped in and saved him.

Severus had a lot of time to think to himself when he was in his medically induced coma. The first thing he thought about was his love for Lily. He realized that the twenty plus years he'd pined for Lily had been a complete and utter waste. He also realized that maybe what he felt for her wasn't love after all. Maybe it was just a piece of his innocence he really could never let go of. Lily was the one good thing about his life, until their fight during fifth year. He thought that maybe in the dark times he had faced, she was the only good thing to hold on to, so he did. He decided after much debate that it was time to let her go. It wouldn't do him any good to keep obsessing over a dead woman who never even gave a rat's ass about him in the first place.

Then, he thought of Harry Potter and realized that when he woke up, Potter would probably be asking a lot of questions. He knew that Potter was probably smarter and braver than what Severus gave him credit for. He also knew that his prejudices toward him were unreasonable, so he made a vow to atempt to be civil with The Boy Who Lived and Defeated The Most Evil Wizard The Wizarding World Had Ever Seen.

Then, he started thinking of Granger. At first, he completely loathed her and cursed her very name. He had been ready to go and she stepped in the way. He could only think about how annoying and arrogant she was, and how completely idiotic she acted. Then he woke up. And she was by his bedside, asking for forgiveness and thanking him.

Now, Severus was confused. He decided that he wasn't so sure he hated her with as much of a passion. Yes, he still disliked her very much. And yes, she was going to be an exceedingly annoying colleague. But he recognized that she was only trying to help him.

So with all of this in mind, Severus decided that he wanted to start over. He was done living a miserable life, and he was going to make the best of the life he had.

* * *

Thanks guys! and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for sticking with me! Happy New Year and sorry for such a long wait! I was busy over break and then had exams when I went back. But here is the new chapter 4! Once again thank you and please read and review! (:

* * *

Australia was hot. It was a hot, miserable place that she never wanted to visit again. Especially not now.

Hermione had looked for a long time for them. At the start of her journey she expected to be relieved at the end. Relieved because she could find her parents and bring them back home with her. She did find them, buried in a local cemetery not far from their cozy cottage, and she was the farthest thing from relieved.

The receptionist from their office, a nice girl named Shannon, planned a beautiful ceremony for them, even though she only knew them for less than a year.

The locals say it was a burglary or some kind of home invasion. Hermione knew exactly what it was. Sending them to Australia, changing their names, and even erasing their memories just wasn't enough. Death eaters had found them anyway, and took away the only family she had ever had.

"It must have been completely awful for them" said their next door neighbor, Mrs. Higgins.

Hermione agreed. Two muggles, having no recollection of a magical daughter or that magic even existed, being attacked by followers of a dark wizard that was after the best friend of that very same daughter. She just wanted to know who did it.

'And I thought my life was turning out' she thought bitterly.

The thing she was looking forward to least was returning home to all of those that pitied her. Receiving those sad glances and mournful looks, she didn't know how she could do it. And the worst part of it all was having to go back and be strong. She had to pull herself together and be a leader in about a month. She didn't know how she could do it. But she had to.

On the fifteenth of July, Hermione collected belongings from her parent's storage. Pictures, jewelry, and other little trinkets she knew wouldn't be missed. She stopped by their house, looking at the "for sale" sign, almost wishing she could buy the place to keep their memory alive. Then for the last time, she stopped at the cemetery. She placed a bouquet of daisies and orchids down by their graves. They were her mother's favorites. Then, with blurry eyes, she stepped back and admired the headstones of Monica and Wendell Wilkins. She only wished it could have been "The Grangers." And with one last look behind her, she apparated away, back to England, to begin her new life.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, all! Here is the next chapter, posted in a timely matter! (I hope). Thank you for reading and I hope you'll all review!

* * *

"Hermione, are you alright?"

She turned around to find Harry approaching her on the balcony with a glass of butterbeer.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine" She lied.

It was the 31st of July. Harry's birthday party was a rather large celebration. All of the remaining order members came, as well as friends from school, ministry members, and of course the Hogwarts staff, since the party was being held there. The castle was finally restored to its former glory, and Harry's birthday was the perfect excuse to show it off.

Harry was worried about his best friend. Of course he knew she would be upset, but she was so distant and withdrawn that it concerned him greatly. He knew she wasn't fine and he wished he could comfort her properly.

"Harry, you should get back to your party, I don't want to keep you." She said as he pulled her into a hug.

"'Mione, we're all really worried about you. I know you're grieving, hell, we all are, but please, let us in. Ginny and I, and even Ron, we all want to help you."

"I know, Harry, I'm trying. It's just been difficult."

"We know. Here, how about you come back inside and have some punch. George spiked it, you know. It'll make you feel loads better, I promise."

She agreed and they made their way inside.

* * *

On the other side of the Great Hall, two inhabitants of Hogwarts were speaking in hushed tones.

"The poor dear, she looks absolutely anguished."

"Who, Minerva?"

"Why, Hermione, of course."

"Why should Miss Granger be sad? I wasn't aware this was a miserable event for those other than myself."

"Have you not heard? Hermione's parents are dead. She just recently returned from Australia with the news. It was the work of Death Eaters, Severus."

Severus was completely baffled by the news.

"Minerva, have you any idea when they were attacked?"

"It was believed to have happened around the time of the Final Battle, but we cannot know for sure."

"I give you my word; I had no idea that they were going to be attacked. I know I was not trusted by the Order, but surely you know that I would have-"

"I know, Severus. There are people in The Wizarding World who do not trust you, but I do. I have seen the memories; I know you are, and always have been on the side of the light. And I know that you would have informed the Order in some way had you known. You are a good man, Severus." The Headmistress paused.

"Now I believe I will go speak with Molly and Arthur, do try and enjoy yourself, it is only one night" She said as she walked away.

The Professor sighed. This was not where he wanted to be. The music was loud, the gaiety was unnecessary, and people were staring. Severus knew he was still a figure that was not to be trusted in the eyes of society, but he found that he did not care much.

'If these people only knew half of it' he said to himself.

He watched Miss Granger, sulking across the room. The light shining brightly in her eyes was gone. She was dead in a way. Not in looks, but in manners. If Severus was being honest with himself, he thought she looked beautiful. She was wearing a strapless violet dress with a bow in the front. Her bushy mane was tamed considerably, and fell down in soft, caramel ringlets. Her make-up was sparse, only touches here and there, but she did not need it thanks to her natural beauty. No, she did not look dead, but she acted like it. Miss Granger looked completely lost. He only hoped that someone could help her.

* * *

Hermione stood by the punch tabled, constantly being swarmed with questions about her health by passerbies. In all honesty she would rather be anywhere but here. Yes, it was her best friend's birthday, but she did not feel like celebrating at all.

She could not fathom who would want to celebrate. Only a few short months ago, hundreds of lives were lost here, at this very place. She grieved for those, and her parents, and all of the people who did not deserve to die in this war. She knew everyone was ready to stop grieving and move on with their lives, but she did not know how. Her pain was fresh, and it hurt very much.

She knew people were staring at her. Her friends and even people she did not know would glance her way often throughout the night. She could hear chatter about her as well. Only a few feet away, she could hear a group of old ministry biddies gossiping away about her and her situation.

"The poor girl, so much pain she has to deal with."

"It's just not fair."

"She deserves to celebrate!"

"Isn't she supposed to be teaching in the fall?"

"I don't know how she'll do it. The poor girl will probably erupt in tears over everything. How do you expect someone with that sort of problem to handle groups full of children? She's just not ready."

Hermione sprang to life after hearing this. Maybe she was sad. Maybe she was angry at the people who hurt her parents. But she would prevail. She had to.


	6. Chapter 6

Read and Review (:

* * *

On the evening of August 14th, Hermione finished packing her trunk and took it downstairs. The burrow was her home for a good portion of the summer; therefore it was a bittersweet feeling to leave it. She knew it would be a while before she saw it again, or its inhabitants, except for Ginny, since she was returning to finish her seventh year.

She walked into the kitchen and found everyone there waiting for her. They all were gathered around the table. Molly had baked her a cake with "Congratulations, Hermione!" written in scarlet on top.

"We're all going to miss you, 'Mione" said Ron, a cheery expression on his face.

Hermione knew then that there weren't going to be any hard feelings between them. Harry put his arm around her in a brotherly fashion.

"You better write to us, 'Mione, or we'll have to come and visit."

"Oh Harry, you know it won't be a chore for you to come visit at all!" Hermione said with a wink directed to Ginny.

Harry Potter smiled. He noticed that since his birthday things for Hermione were getting better. She seemed less sad altogether, and life began to fill her again. He could still see sadness within her, but it was dulling, and he couldn't have been more proud of her.

"You're right as always, Hermione. An "Insufferable Know It All" as usual." Harry teased.

"Oi 'Mione, how do you fancy being a colleague of The Greasy Git!"

"Ronald, don't call him that! He is a good man. He may be a right bastard sometimes, but that's just Snape!"

"Sure, Know It All, whatever you say!"

This teasing banter went on for a little while longer while they ate their cake. At a quarter till six, Hermione put Crookshanks in his cage, and grabbed her trunk and bags. It was time to go.

Molly enveloped Hermione into a hug and pinched her cheeks.

"Hermione, dear, we're all so happy for you. Watch out for Ginny, and don't grade her too harshly! But don't let her slack either; you know how she gets! Write if you need anything at all, and come to visit whenever you can, the floo is always open!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." She said as she hugged her second mother tightly.

Ron and Harry both pulled her into another bone-crushing hug, just like old times.

"Hermione, write please. Tell us everything, and let's try and visit whenever we can!" said the Boy Who Lived.

"Yeah, 'Mione, everything is going to be okay, you'll see."

She hugged them back with the same intensity. These were her boys, and she knew they'd be there for her no matter what.

"I know you'll both be busy with training, but maybe we can meet up on a Hogsmeade weekend when I'm not chaperoning! And yes, of course I'll write! Do be careful, both of you!" She stepped back and looked at them, "Oh, I'll miss you both so much!" she said as she kissed their cheeks.

She heard a chorus of "Bye, Hermione!" and she grabbed her things, stepped into the fireplace, and yelled "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

* * *

She stepped out of the fireplace and into the office of the Headmistress. The room was just like she remembered, and it was bright due to the candles adorning it.

"Ah, Hermione! I'm so glad you've made it safely! How are you faring, my dear?" asked the Headmistress.

"Thank you Minerva, I'm doing well! I am quite happy to be here, actually."

"Wonderful! Well you can leave your luggage in here and Argus can bring it to you later, but now let's get to your quarters, I know you want to see them!"

The pair made their way to the Transfiguration classroom and went inside.

"Is it all that you remember?" asked Minerva.

"Yes," said Hermione, "I just can't believe it's mine. It's so surreal."

"That's how I felt when I first started here. It is a very fond memory. Now, let's see your office." The older woman replied.

The two ladies continued down the hall and stopped at another door. When Hermione stepped inside, she knew instantly that she would love her office. It was very large and perfect for her. One wall was made entirely of bookshelves. Then the opposite wall had a roaring fireplace with two chairs in front of it. The back wall had two large windows and a desk sat in the middle of the room.

"Oh Minerva, this is wonderful! I can't wait to do my work here!"

"You have yet to see the best part, my dear!" Minerva said. The woman stepped up to a bookcase and tapped on it with her wand. It swung open to reveal her classroom.

"This is the way to enter from your study to your classroom without having to venture out into the halls"

"This is truly amazing, I really cannot wait!" Hermione replied.

They left the office and went deeper into the first floor of the castle.

"You, of course, may floo from your office to your rooms, but I thought it might be best to show you how to get there from the outside."

Minerva stopped at a portrait picturing a ballerina dancing in a garden.

"Currently the password is "Sugar Quills", but if you wish to change it, you may do so. Shall we go inside?"

Hermione nodded her head fervently and uttered the password. The portrait swung open revealing stone steps that led to a wooden door. Hermione opened the door and was amazed once again.

The living area looked almost exactly like the Gryffindor common room. There was a large fireplace on the back wall, and two red couches facing each other in front of it. Behind one side of the couch there was a table with 6 chairs and a vase with daisies sitting on it. On the other side there was a door which she assumed led to her bedroom. She entered the room and was stunned. There were very large windows all over the room. She had a large four poster bed with two night tables on either side. Her bedroom connected to a large bathroom with a shower and a Jacuzzi tub. Her vanity was large and she even had two sinks. Her whole space was beautiful and she couldn't thank Minerva enough.

"I love this so much, Minerva. I will be so comfortable here. And I love how it is decorated with Gryffindor colors!"

"I'm very pleased! And I was hoping you would because I was hoping that you would also succeed my position of Gryffindor Head of House!"

Hermione was simply honored. She was hoping this day would come, but didn't expect it for many years to come.

"I am so grateful to you, Minerva! Yes, I would love to be Gryffindor's Head of House!"

Minerva smiled at her best student.

"Hermione, there is no need to be grateful. You are wanted here. More importantly, you are needed here! But none of this tonight, I know you are probably very tired, so I shall let you rest! I will see you tomorrow morning in the Great Hall for breakfast. Sleep well, dear!" The Headmistress said as she left.

Hermione was completely in awe. She went to bed that night with a smile on her face, forgetting about the grief and loss she felt previously. She was finally home, and she couldn't wait to wake up in the morning as Professor Hermione Granger.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Here's another update! Please review for me! Thanks so much! :)

* * *

The next morning, she awoke to sunlight streaming into the room. At first she was confused due to her being in an unfamiliar place. Then she realized that she was at Hogwarts in her new chambers and she was safe here. In contrast, the nightmares that plagued her sleep last evening recreated the gory battle scenes and the torture she endured at Malfoy Manor.

She looked down at her arm and sighed. Bellatrix Lestrange's "beautiful" work was still apparent on her arm. "Mudblood." She could still fell the psychotic Death Eater carving the hateful word into her arm. No matter how many glamours Hermione tried, it would always reappear at one time or another. She was still grateful that she could hide it most of the time.

These nightmares were nothing new to her. In fact, they happened almost every night since she came back from Australia. This morning was a rare case since she woke before the vivid dream grew in intensity. Usually in the early hours of the morning, she woke up screaming and thrashing, panting from the horror of it all. She just hoped that someday things would change.

Hermione was pulled from her reverie when she realized the chirping birds outside her window. They were singing merrily, which inspired her to get out of bed and start her day. She climbed out of the king sized four poster and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. As much as she wanted to use her bathtub, she knew she had little time to enjoy it, since breakfast was in just a half an hour.

She exited the steamy shower and summoned a silk robe to wear while she finished getting ready. She dried her hair the muggle way, but used a charm so that it would fall in soft curls. Her chestnut hair that fell down past her shoulders was no longer a bushy mane like it had been when she was younger. It was now soft and shiny and she couldn't have been happier with it.

Then, she applied her make-up like she usually did. A little black liner on both her top and bottom lids with a touch of mascara on her top lashes. She was pleased with the way she looked. Next she went to her closet, which was rather large, and tried to decide what to wear. She knew that until the term started things would be a bit more informal. She decided that while she could, she would honor the last weeks of summer and wear more freeing clothing. While she was looking forward to dressing the part as an honored Hogwarts professor, she would miss her muggle clothing. Therefore, she chose a bright, yellow sundress and white ballet flats. She applied some lip gloss and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was ready to go. She grabbed her wand, put it in the pocket of her dress, and exited her chambers through the portrait of the ballerina.

Five minutes later she entered the Great Hall with a contented smile on your face. Minerva greeted her, along with some of the other staff who arrived the previous evening.

"Good morning, Hermione! I hope you slept well."

Not wanting to alarm the Headmistress with the news of her horrible nightmares, Hermione replied in the positive.

"Yes, thank you Minerva, I did."

She looked around her at all of the familiar faces. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Vector, Sinistra, and Trelawney were present at breakfast. Many of them, in fact all of them except Trelawney, who was absent-mindedly walking about the room, approached her to congratulate her on her new position as a Professor. They all looked extremely pleased to have their best student back at Hogwarts as a colleague.

"Miss Granger, I am delighted to finally work with you. I always had a feeling you'd be back here one day!"

"Yes, you will be a splendid teacher. You were a splendid student after all."

"It is such an honor. Why, you're the youngest teacher in the History of the school! Severus was 20 when he started teaching!" said the tiny Charms Professor.

"Minerva, speaking of Severus, when shall he be arriving?" Pomona asked.

"Oh, Severus is already here. He arrived yesterday morning, I believe. He is currently training Professor Knightly, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." replied the Headmistress.

"Oh yes of course, I've heard many great things about Claudius!"

"Especially his looks!" Professor Vector gushed.

The more Hermione heard about Claudius Knightly the more curious she became. Some of the other professors were singing his praises, but she wasn't sure. All she knew was the he was young, good-looking, originally from Italy, and intelligent. She would just have to wait and see.

After she had her tea and toast, Minerva took Hermione to the Transfiguration classroom to begin working on lesson plans and such. The former Professor gave her tips on what to focus on and how to best approach each lesson. After a few hours of planning, Minerva left to do some of her own work before lunch.

Hermione deciding to work on her scheduling after Minerva left. It was hard trying to figure out, but if each class met two times a week she would be happy. Each grade level, except NEWT level, was split into two classes with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in one and Slytherins and Hufflepuffs in another. Every subject was split in a different way. She would have 1st through 6th years twice a week and NEWT levels three times a week. When she was finished writing it out, she decided to take it to the Headmistress for approval before she went to lunch.

She walked to the Headmistress's tower on the other side of the castle. As she walked, she daydreamed of the coming weeks and what it would be like to actually teach students. Lost in her thoughts, she was not paying attention when she turned a corner and collided with a hard body. She was falling backwards, bracing herself should she hit the floor, when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and caught her. She was pulled up to a standing position and found herself looking at a set of familiar black robes. Her eyes traveled from his chest to his neck and mentally counted each button on the way. So far there were fifteen. From the neck of this person, she looked up even higher and found herself staring into a pair of obsidian eyes. It was Severus Snape.

She wrenched herself out of his grip immediately and got away as quickly as possible.

"Pro…Professor Snape, I am so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Miss Granger," he started in his usual drawl, "One would think you a first year should they happen upon you in these halls. I suggest you pay more attention and take your know-it-all brain out of the clouds."

Hermione looked to his retreating form and scowled.

'Obviously still a bastard' she thought to herself.

She shrugged it off and went on her way to the Headmistress's office.

* * *

'What the bloody hell?' The Potions Master scowled as he wandered to The Great Hall.

The only thing he knew for sure at that moment was that the coming year would be a strange one. He just didn't know how strange.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Here's chapter 8! Don't forget to review! Thanks!(:

* * *

When she entered the Great Hall later that evening, she was pleasantly surprised to see it dim, but glowing, the only source of light coming from the millions of little stars twinkling from the ceiling. There was some soft music playing in the background and the whole atmosphere was simply magical. It seemed that this was a party.

She spotted Minerva across the hall and began to approach her new closest friend at Hogwarts.

"What is all this? A party?" the younger woman asked.

"Not exactly a party really, but just a nice little evening celebrating the arrival of all of our staff!" The older one replied.

"I feel rather underdressed for such an occasion" Hermione mused.

"I think you look beautiful, my dear."

Soon after she arrived, many of their other colleagues began entering and were astonished as well. It seemed that Minerva's little surprise party was going to be a big hit. Hermione began mingling with her new colleagues when her attention was drawn to the large doors. Two figures were entering, a tall one dressed in all black, with his robes billowing around him like a sea of fabric. The second figure was unfamiliar to Hermione.

'Ah, this must be the new DADA Professor.' She thought to herself.

He was shorter than the Potions Master by quite a few inches, but was still taller than Hermione, or so she assumed. He was wearing a navy blue button down with the sleeves rolled up paired with black slacks and shiny black shoes. His body was muscular and she was sure he could snap her like a twig should he wish to. His hair was a sandy blonde color and he had eyes as blue as the sky. He was attractive to be sure, but not attractive enough to be unintimidating. She heard all of the women around her gossiping.

"I thought he was from Italy? He isn't dark enough!"

"Oh, Aurora, not all Italians have dark skin and dark hair."

"He is certainly handsome though, but there's something lacking."

"Yes I know, it's something about his air. I'm not sure I trust him."

Hermione was surprised to agree with all of the statement she heard about the young professor. He was cute, but had an air of superiority about him that she didn't like. He was superior to no one here. She watched as he began conversing with Minerva and wondered what the Headmistress thought about him. All of the sudden a bell rang, signaling to the staff that it was time for dinner.

Instead of sitting at the staff table that evening, a shorter, but wider table was prepared for them in the middle of the hall. Conversing at the staff table was hard, so Minerva thought that this would be a better idea to reacquaint the staff for the evening. Naturally, Minerva sat at the head of the table, with Snape at her right and Hermione at her left. Pomona sat next to Hermione and Hagrid took a spot next to Snape. The rest of the staff found their seats and sat down. There was still a bit of chatter going on when Minerva stood up and raised her glass.

"My friends and esteemed colleagues, it is my pleasure to welcome all of you back for another year at Hogwarts as the Headmistress. I know that this past year was a difficult one for all of us. Many faces that we once recognized are no longer here to partake in our own welcome feast. We shall miss them all terribly, but remember them in our fondest memories. Although we lost a few members of our staff, this year we have gained new ones. Firstly, may I introduce our new Muggle Studies professor, Griselda Marchbanks. As most of you know, Professor Marchbanks served on the Wizengamot for many years. She was also the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority; therefore, she is extremely qualified to give O.W.L.s and N.E. . She is only planning on being with us this year, due to her plans for a permanent retirement. Everyone, Griselda Marchbanks!"

The elderly woman stood up slowly, but with grace. She was very old, but quite competent. She sat back down and Minerva continued on with her speech.

"The next addition to our staff is Professor Claudius Knightly. Professor Knightly was born in Italy, but attended multiple Wizarding Schools around the world, most notably, the Salem University for Experienced Witches and Wizards. There he earned his mastery in Defense against the Dark Arts, which he shall be teaching this year. He did not attend Hogwarts, but did attend the less famous London Academy for Young Witches and Wizards, and then transferred to The Durmstrang Institute. We are very lucky to have him with us this year!"

He stood, took a haughty bow, and sat back down.

"And finally, our last addition is my replacement for Transfiguration, Professor Hermione Granger. Almost all of you know her as a hard working student and the highest N.E.W.T record holder in history. Though she should have been sorted into Ravenclaw because of her brightness, her outstanding bravery placed her in Gryffindor. I have asked Hermione to be my successor as the Gryffindor Head of House as well. I know she will be very competent even for her young age. I have full faith in her abilities, and I believe you all should as well. She is, and always has been, very precious to me. That being said I hope all of you will treat her with the respect she deserves."

Minerva nodded to her and Hermione stood up. She smiled as all members of the staff clapped for her. Next to Hagrid, she noticed that Knightly was staring at her intensely. She blushed and sat down. Minerva closed her speech and dinner was served.

After dinner all of the staff members split up into their own little cliques and began talking. Hermione found herself chatting with Pomona and Minerva about her good friend Neville Longbottom.

"Neville was probably my best student! Well, besides you, dear. But you were everyone's best student."

"Well thank you, Pomona. Yes, I remember that Herbology was a talent for Neville, and he absolutely loved it."

"I know, which is why I want him to be my apprentice next summer and take over my position when I finally retire. He will be perfect for the job and I have complete faith in him!"

The ladies continued chatting about other matters until someone tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She turned around to find Claudius Knightly standing behind her, offering her a glass of punch. Hermione took it gratefully and he introduced himself.

"I know you already know this, But I'm Claudius." He started.

"Yes, and I'm-"

"Hermione Granger. One-third of the Golden Trio. Best friend of Harry Potter. Brightest witch of her age."

"Well…yes I suppose I am all of those things." She replied

"Don't look so embarrassed. Everyone knows who you are. It's no secret that you helped defeat one of the most evil wizards of all time."

"Yes but so did almost every person in this room. I'm not special by any means, Sir. We all did our part in the war." She defended.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face. She should have been ashamed at her thoughts during these few moments, considering she was thinking of smacking it off of his face.

"Well I for one am glad I stayed away from here. That would've been a right mess for me."

"It was a "right mess" for everyone. Excuse me, sir. "

She tried to step around him but he blocked her path.

"Now wait a moment. I feel as if we should become better acquainted. We are colleagues after all!"

Her anger was building to the point that she thought it would burst from her like a raging river.

"I'm very sorry, but I have many other people I already promised to converse with. Perhaps another time."

"Yes, perhaps sometime soon. You know Hermione, I'm sure things would turn out better if my name were Leontes." He said as he winked at her.

She scowled and walked away as soon as she could. He was completely awful. Hermione didn't know how anyone was going to be able to stand him let alone work with him. She found Minerva once again and spoke only three words to her before she stormed out of the Great Hall and to her nice, warm, comfortable bed.

"He's absolutely dreadful!"

* * *

Severus saw the whole interaction between Miss Granger and Claudius Knightly. Claudius was much too forward with people he did not know, which bothered Severus immensely. He was enjoying his solitude until the new professor came over to speak with him.

'Bloody hell!' he mentally cursed.

The younger man was silent for a few moments while sipping his drink. He took one last gulp and tilted it back to get the very last drop of the obviously spiked punch.

"That Hermione Granger, woo, she's a handful, isn't she?"

The Potions Master rolled his eyes.

"Indeed, Mr. Knightly, and she has been since she was eleven years old."

There was another awkward silence that stretched on for an even longer amount of time than the last one.

"You can't deny that she's bloody gorgeous though. I mean, who could?"

Severus rolled his eyes once again.

"Mr. Knightly, you are obviously rather inebriated and I do not care to gossip with you about the look of anyone. You're not a schoolgirl and I'm not your friend. Do stop being a dunderhead."

Claudius left him a few moments later and exited the great hall. Severus wasn't sure how he was going to survive this year. There would be insolent children running about these halls in less than two weeks, and on top of that he would have to deal with his imbecilic colleagues like Knightly. But there was one thing that even the cold Potions master had to admit. And that was that Knightly was right; Granger was bloody gorgeous.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Sorry about the lenthy wait! I've just had a lot going on lately! But thanks for sticking with me!(: I really appreciate it! Don't forget to review! It will make my day! (:

* * *

The night air was foul, and it was pitch black outside. It gave her an eerie feeling. The wind began to pick up and the leaves swirled about with intensity. She hurried along and finally reached the front walk of her house. Her shoes clicked on the pavement until she finally reached the steps of her wooden porch. Then she stopped. She could see no lights on in her house whatsoever and hoped that the door was unlocked as the rain began to fall from above.

She reached out to open the heavy oak door when she realized it was never closed. It was open just a crack, hardly enough to be noticeable from a distance. She pushed it open all the way and found that there was not a sound being made from inside. She knew instantly that something was wrong.

She reached for her wand in her pocket but it wasn't there. She mentally panicked and began moving silently in her house. She heard another door in her house creak open and her heart was racing a million miles a second. She dared not even breathe.

Against her better judgment, she ventured down into the basement to investigate the sound. As she reached the bottom step, she heard another sound coming from a deeper part of the abyss. She realized that she was near a light switch and flicked it on. What she saw made her stomach churn. She saw her parents, lying there on the floor. They weren't breathing.

"Mum, Dad?" Her eyes filled with tears as she ran to them. She tried to check for a pulse but couldn't find one on either of them.

"Please" she cried helplessly.

She grabbed her mother's hand and felt that it was still warm. She realized then that this attack had been very recent. Her eyes widened and she sprinted toward the stairs. She had almost made it to the front door when I figure blocked her path.

This person was obviously a death eater. The black hooded robes and the glinting silver mask were only one clue that this figure was evil. The wand that was pointed at her was another. Suddenly the figure tore off the mask and Hermione knew instantly that she would be harmed.

"Why, if it isn't Hermione Granger!" said the women who haunted her thoughts and plagued her dreams. Bellatrix Lestrange.

The craze witch lunged at her and grabbed her wrist tightly. She pulled down Hermione's sleeve and found what she was looking for.

"Ah, I see you still have my mark. You wear it wonderfully." She cackled.

"I hoped you liked the little surprise we left for you in the cellar. Mummy and Daddy were so surprised when they realized that it wasn't their little Hermione who'd come to see them." She continued.

"And you want to know a little secret?" she whispered. "My friends loved killing them."

Hermione's eyes glistened with tears.

"You bitch!" she cried.

"Don't you dare speak that way to me you filthy little Mudblood!" Bellatrix slapped her across the face.

"Now, let's finish what we started, shall we? Crucio!"

Hermione fell to the floor and her body spasmed in pain. After a few minutes of enduring the cruciatus, Bellatrix kneeled down by her crumpled form. A shiny butcher knife was situated in her hand.

"As much as I love using magic to torture my victims, I love getting rid of them the muggle way even more. Goodbye, Mudblood, I'm sure you'll see your parents soon." Her attacker said as she plunged the knife straight into her-

* * *

Hermione's eyes shot open. Her breathing was erratic and her heart was beating uncontrollably. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and sighed. It was only three in the morning. She got out of bed and put on her sheer dressing gown that covered the long, silky, white nightgown she was wearing.

'This is just wonderful!' she thought. 'Am I ever going to stop having these nightmares?'

She left her chambers and decided to take a walk around the corridors. The moonlit castle was beautiful, but eerie all the same. She had been here for a week. In another, students would be arriving and she would truly be a professor. She was both nervous and excited at the same time.

She arrived at the entrance to the library, debating whether or not she should go in. It would assuredly take her mind off of things, but Madam Pince was very protective of the books. She decided to go with the former, and unlocked the door with her wand. She lit all of the candles in the library and went to the teacher's private reading room. She sat down in a comfy chair and began to think.

She wanted these nightmares to stop. Almost every night these vivid dreams plagued her and she wished for nothing more than to be rid of them. She was just too proud to ask for help. She shivered just thinking about them.

She stared into the flame of a candle nearby and felt tears collect in her eyes. She thought of her parents, and how she failed them even after she sent them away. Hermione would never be able to forgive herself. Had she done the right thing?

'Maybe if they still had their memories they would have been saved' she thought to herself.

It was useless to dwell on the past. Still, she couldn't help feeling that she could have saved them. They would never be there for another birthday, Christmas, Easter, or any other silly holiday. They would never be able t o see her achieve her goals. Her father would never be able to walk her down the aisle. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face. Tears fell rapidly, like a waterfall, pouring down her face. She was too wrapped up in her grief to notice the figure that swept into the room, his presence demanding to be known.

Hermione looked up when she saw a shadow standing over her. She looked up and gasped.

"Professor Snape!"

He saw her tear stricken face, but still kept his cold demeanor.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you go back to your quarters. It is well past three. But of course, a know-it-all like yourself cannot possibly stop, can you?"

Anger immediately surged through Hermione. She clenched her fists and got up from her seat. She came to stand directly in front of him and unleashed her fury through gritted teeth.

"No offense intended, _Snape_, but I don't believe you have any authority over me at all anymore. Not only am I an adult, but I am also a professor here like yourself, and the Head of Gryffindor House. You may have been my teacher once, but you are not anymore. You shall address me as Professor Granger like I deserve to be addressed."

"I will do what I bloody well-"

"No, you WILL treat me with respect, Sir. All my life I have respected you. I believe that now I deserve that in return. I suggest you take some lessons in manners, Sir. It is quite rude to barge in and demand things of a grief stricken person in the cold and pernicious manner that you always have. I will not try to deny that I am hurting, Professor. I know you will mock me for it, but I have been quite indisposed since I came back from Australia. There is nothing I can do but wait for my wounds to heal. So excuse me if I may wake from nightmares of my dead parents and want to escape to the library at bloody three in the morning!"

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. The tears still flowed, but she could not help them. Her chest heaved as she started into his onyx eyes. The tension in the air was heavy around the both of them. When she finally spoke again her voice was quiet and shaky.

"Excuse me Sir, I bid you goodnight." She was as she walked around him and out of the library.

* * *

She was still visibly upset when she muttered the password to open her portrait.

"What's wrong, love?" The painted ballerina asked.

"Nothing" Hermione said as it swung closed behind her.

She walked into her bedroom feeling lost and somewhat broken. Could she survive this year at Hogwarts? Would she be emotionally stable enough?

'Even the know-it-all can't answer these questions' she sighed to herself.

The new professor plopped down on her bed and began to cry again. She curled up into a ball and hugged her knees as tightly as she could. Hermione just hoped that she would prevail. That was her last coherent thought before she fell into a deep and surprisingly dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The longest chapter yet!(: Sorry if there are any mistakes. I currently have not beta and am not even sure how that process works. But thanks for reading, everyone. Don't forget to review!(:

* * *

She awoke the next morning to very loud knocking.

'How could someone be knocking, my door is a bloody portrait? But I suppose this is a magical castle.' She groggily mumbled.

She opened the portrait and found Minerva waiting there anxiously. She seemed to be fidgeting and Hermione was sorry for the old woman's distress.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"There's…something wrong?" The younger lady was clueless.

"Well I heard about what happened last night and I just came to see if you were alright. And you never came to breakfast so I-"

"What? How do you know what happened? And what do you mean I missed breakfast?"

"The portraits talk dear. They tell me everything I need to know. And don't worry; I gave Severus a stern talking to. And yes dear, it's almost eleven!"

Hermione's eyes almost bulged out of her skull.

"Eleven?! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to oversleep! I'll just hurry and get ready! I'll only be five minutes!"

The old woman shook her head.

"Hermione, I think today you should rest. You can meet us in the hall for lunch, and then come back and do some paperwork. Personalize your office; do things of that nature. And if you really feel that you need to do some work, later Severus can come collect you and you may help him brew for the infirmary if you wish."

Hermione looked a little skeptical for a moment.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I insist that Severus apologizes to you. And treats you much more like the esteemed colleague that you are.

Hermione decided that brewing would probably take her mind off of other things for a while, so she consented.

"That sounds wonderful, Minerva, I'm glad to be of service in any way I can!"

The Headmistress smiled,

"Wonderful! Well we'll see you in the Great Hall after you freshen up dear."

Hermione walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She gasped aloud when she saw how puffy and swollen her eyes were. She supposed that crying so much would accomplish that. She was ready twenty minutes later and Hermione began to make her way to lunch.

The large doors opened for her automatically when she arrived. She thanked the castle and said hello to Nearly Headless Nick as he floated by. Hermione realized that the Great Hall was back to its usual décor. The four house tables were lined up next to each other and the head table was at the front. With the start of term so near, she figured it was best to have these normal details in order as soon as possible. All of the staff stared at her as she walked in.

Minerva stood and so did the rest of her colleagues.

"Hermione! So good of you to join us! Now we may be served."

The elves began to come in with their lunch. Hermione made her way to the table and Minerva motioned for her to take the only empty seat. It was between Knightly and Snape.

'Good Lord.' Hermione thought to herself.

Minerva addressed her again in her Scottish brogue.

"This will be your seat for the year, my dear! This way, all four of my Heads of House will be on either side of me!"

"Wonderful" Hermione wore a fake smile.

She sat down in her seat and wished she could be anywhere but there. Lunch was running smoothly for Hermione until Knightly, much to her dismay.

"Granger, how wonderful it is to see you again."

"Yes, a pleasure, Professor Knightly."

"I hope you had a pleasant rest, we did not see you at breakfast this morning."

Hermione did not miss the slight inclination of the head of the man on the opposite side of her. She paused for a moment and sipped her tea. She set the china back down on the table and answered in as steady a voice as she could manage.

"Yes, Sir, I had a very pleasant rest. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

* * *

There was something strange about the empty hall. It was around 5 in the evening as the sun was beginning to set low in the sky. The halls shone with the early evening light and even he could admit it was beautiful.

Severus sighed a deep and hearty sigh. He knew what he said to Miss-Professor Granger was wrong. He knew she was hurting. For God's sake, she had just lost the only family she'd ever had. Yet, he treated her poorly anyway, but for what reason?

It was a question that he could not, no would not, answer. However, deep within his heart he knew it. She was young, beautiful, and pure. He was everything she was not. She had grown up. Gone was the bushy haired know-it-all with large teeth and a ridiculous love for showing off. The woman who walked these halls was a heroine. A lady who held herself with an air of grace that was completely lovely. She was intelligent, more so than anyone else he knew. And she was deeply troubled. Still, Severus knew that as long as he treated her like the eleven year old Hermione Granger he first knew, he would continue to think of her that way. He just wasn't sure whether or not that was the best decision.

Obviously the young professor was deeply hurt by his admittedly harsh words. She cried for goodness sake! Severus knew that in order to keep harmony within the castle, he would at least have to be civil with her. And he would have to offer…an apology. Per Minerva's request, of course. So as he approached the young lady's office door, he freed himself of his cruel disposition and knocked three times.

* * *

Hermione just finished mounting a picture on the wall when someone knocked on her door. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she looked quite unsuitable for company. Thinking it would be Minerva, she decided not to bother with tidying herself up. She opened the door and was momentarily surprised to see the potion's master standing there. Then she remembered.

'Oh dear, I told Minerva I'd help him brew today, didn't I? Damn!'

The two stared at each other for a few seconds that felt like hours. Then Hermione collected herself and addressed the stern man at her door.

"Professor, do come in. I'm so sorry; I forgot that I was supposed to help you brew today. I was quite caught up in decorating, I lost track of time."

He cleared his throat awkwardly and spoke for the first time since he arrived.

"It is of no consequence, as I often lose track of the time." He paused for a moment and then spoke again. "Professor Granger, let me apologize for my actions last night. They were inexcusable. You deserve to be treated with the utmost respect, and for my actions I am truly sorry. I only hope that in the future we will be civil colleagues. I understand if you decide not to brew with me this evening, I was only thinking it would take your mind off of other things, as it does for me. I also offer my condolences, as I am truly sorry for the loss of your parents."

Hermione was completely at a loss for words. Here was the great Severus Snape apologizing to her. She thought she would never see the day. She decided to relieve him of his embarrassment and responded to him.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. It truly means a great deal. I agree that brewing will help take my mind off of things, so I will help for a while. If that's acceptable?"

"Yes, I believe it is. Now if you'll follow me, we'll head down to my personal lab."

The pair walked side by side down to the Dungeons. They entered the potions classroom and headed into the storeroom. The elder professor tapped his wand twice on the wall and it slid open to reveal a stone staircase. Hermione was completely in awe. He had a secret lab where he could brew whatever he wanted.

The headed down the stairs and Hermione looked around in wonder. It was a rather large room made of stone. There were three large work tables in the center of the room along with a supply table at the front. There was also a large fireplace and two fire pits to boil potions on. Hermione could not wait to get to work. Snape interrupted her thoughts a few seconds later.

"This evening we will be brewing pepper-up. We will be missing dinner, so I've asked the house elves to bring us down something when we're finished, if you don't mind."

"No, that's perfect, thank you."

As it was warm in the room due to the multiple fires burning, Hermione took off her jumper and set it neatly down on a chair. Snape handed her an apron and she took it gratefully. They gathered their tools and began preparations for brewing.

"Would you go up to the storeroom and collect bicorn horn, mandrake root, and octopus powder? They will all be in jars, and should be easy to find since all of the ingredients are in alphabetical order.

"Yes, I'll only be a moment."

Hermione returned a few minutes later with the three jars in hand. She thought this place was absolutely luxurious. She almost wished to be a potion's mistress so she could have this lovely lab.

"Sir, I believe this is your last jar of mandrake root."

He looked almost disappointed, but then his emotionless mask slipped back into place.

"I shall have to go retrieve some more when I have a spare moment. Now, if you'll take three pieces of the horn and drop it in one at a time, I shall stir."

For a long while they worked together in harmony. The potion had to sit for an hour before it could be bottled, so Snape ordered their dinner to be brought to them down in the lab. Hermione was rather surprised at his new civility. She certainly liked this Severus Snape considerably more than the other one.

Their meal arrived and they sat together at a small table in the corner of the room. They sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione spoke to ease the tension.

"So, how are your preparations for the upcoming term coming along?"

"Well, I believe. This is the first year I really have had to modify my lesson plans. I suppose many things are changing this year."

"Yes, I agree. And as much as I admire Minerva's lesson plans, I feel rather awful about stealing them from her. So I had to start from scratch."

"I had to do that as well when I first started here."

There was another long pause filled with an awkward silence.

"There are times here that I don't know what to do with myself. I have no homework to complete, and all of my work is almost finished. There are times that I wish I could just settle down and read a good muggle book."

"Yes, reading Potion's Weekly is sometimes a rather daunting task."

"I would imagine. If only we had a muggle library. I have a wish to read Hamlet. I think I lost my copy in the midst of all the chaos of the war."

"Yes, the esteemed Hogwarts library does not have a large Shakespearean collection. Fortunately, I have a rather large personal library. I could lend you Hamlet, if you'd like.

Hermione was completely dumbstruck. She did not know how someone could make such a transformation in one day. It was rather odd, to be honest. But she was grateful that she did not have to endure his wrath while they were working together.

"Yes, that would be completely wonderful! Thank you so much."

He did not say anything but only nodded. They finished their meal and began to bottle the potion. When they were done they cleaned up their mess and Snape offered to walk her back to her rooms.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Hermione spoke up again.

"I must confess, I am rather baffled by you. All my life I've known you as the cruel and sarcastic bat of the dungeons. You've never particularly liked me as a student and even yesterday you insulted me. Why is it that today you are acting so differently?"

They reached her door and the pair stopped in front of it. He looked directly into her eyes and held her gaze steadily.

"There are many things you do not know about me, Professor Granger."

At that moment he took something from the pocket of his robes and held it out to her. In the palm of his hand was a small vial of dreamless sleep. In the softest tone she ever heard from him, he spoke again.

"That should last you about a week. It is a very strong batch, so you'll only need one sip each night. I will brew more as soon as I can, and I will bring you more when I finish. I'll take my leave now. Goodnight, Professor Granger." He said before he hurried away.

"Goodnight" she whispered to his retreating form, before he disappeared into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't forget to review! (:

* * *

The following days were very busy for Hermione. The remainder of the week she helped Minerva with preparations in the castle and finished up her own plans for the upcoming school year. Before she knew it, August 31st had come and the students would be arriving the following day.

In between lunch and dinner, Hermione decided to do some reading in her room. She hardly had any down time during the past week, and thought that this was a good opportunity for it. As soon as she sat down, there was a knock at her door. Frustrated, she padded on the stone floor in her bare feet and opened the portrait. Once again, there stood the figure of Severus Snape.

He looked a little flustered, standing there at her door. She gestured for him to come inside and he spoke once he was safely in.

"Good afternoon." He started lamely.

"Hello," she answered. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"As you said last week, I am in need of some mandrake root for my stock. I also am planning on gathering some Valerian from Hagrid's garden. I find that last week was very productive, therefore I was hoping you would accompany me after dinner to retrieve these ingredients, as I need assistance, as well as help me brew more for the infirmary."

"Sure, I'm not busy this evening."

"Good. After dinner you may accompany me to gather our supplies and we can head out. I will see you then."

When Hermione finally got back to her reading, she found that focusing on the words in front of her was rather hard. Why was Snape being so un-Snape-like? Usually he was a right bastard, but now he was just….normal? Maybe the war changed him. Or maybe he was thankful she saved him?

'Don't be ridiculous, Hermione, he hasn't even said thank you.'

'But maybe he's showing it through his new behavior?'

Or had he always been like this? She knew a few things about him, like how he loved Lily Potter and gave his life up to save her son. After so many years did he still love her? She couldn't tell. She knew he was incredibly intelligent; even more intelligent than herself. He was bullied by the marauders and probably by his family. So, maybe the war and problems in his early life caused him to be a cruel person. There was also the fact that she was his student and never knew him on a personal level before recently. Hermione decided she would just have to find out for herself.

She looked to the clock and saw that it was 5:30. She decided to dress casually for dinner, since tomorrow she would not be able to. She chose a pair of dark skinny jeans and a lavender blouse tank top. She pulled a soft white cardigan on and a pair of matching rain boots, since she would be going outside after her meal. She threw her hair in a messy bun, re-applied her make-up and left for the great Hall.

She walked in and caught Claudius's eyes raking over her body. She shuddered. Sure, he was a decent fellow, but there was something about him that did not sit well with her. She sat down and dreaded having to be seated next to him. He spoke almost as soon as she sat down.

"You're looking very nice today, Granger. Is that a muggle outfit?"

"Yes, it is."

"Wonderful. I find it rather refreshing that you still keep your other culture apart of your life."

Hermione internally scoffed. He was so arrogant, she could hardly stand him. She answered only out of necessity.

"Yes, I agree."

Then she addressed Snape on the other side of her.

"What time shall we be going, Sir?"

He looked to her in recognition. He knew she was trying to ignore Knightly.

"Directly after dinner, I believe. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes, I only wondered because I left my harvesting gloves in my room. Shall I go get them?"

"That is not necessary; you may borrow a pair of mine if you wish."

"Thank you, sir."

She looked back at Claudius, who was pushing around food on his plate. He seemed to be rather upset that she was talking to Snape. She only hoped he was not after her.

When dinner was over, Minerva gave a small speech about her excitement for the following day. Shortly after, Hermione and Snape made their way down to the dungeons and gathered some supplies. Snape gave her a basket with a few jars, a knife, some scissors, and a pair of earmuffs in it. He picked up his own similar basket and the two made their way down to the Herbology greenhouses.

Harvesting mandrakes was obviously a daunting task. Their shrill cries could be quite fatal and they were a pain. They each harvested one and cut up the root into small pieces. That took care of the crying for them. They put the cut up pieces into jars and headed down further to Hagrid's.

At this time of evening, the half giant was busy taking care of the creatures that lived on the grounds or nearby. Hermione was glad for it, because they could pick the valerian and be on their way quickly. The two professors made their way back to the castle, but stopped to look at the bright, full moon. The large orb reminded Hermione of a few things, but one thing in particular she could not stop thinking about.

"Granger, I can almost hear you thinking."

She inwardly laughed.

"I was only wondering how wolfsbane is made, sir. Will you teach me to brew it sometime?"

"If you wish it."

Hermione smiled and the two began to walk again.

When they entered the castle, Minerva passed them and looked confused.

"What were you both doing just now?" she asked.

"We were just harvesting ingredients to brew for the infirmary, Minerva. No need to be worried." Snape answered back.

Minerva nodded her head but looked astonished all the same. The pair looked at each other and smiled. Well, Hermione smiled. Snape just smirked, however it was the closest thing to smiling that she'd seen from him. For some strange reason, it made Hermione happy.

An hour later they were already in the process of brewing dreamless sleep. Snape had his book of instructions out for her, because she was sure that he didn't need it. He was a very good instructor, but it strangely did not feel like she was back in his potion's class again. She felt like they were colleagues, and maybe even friends? Hermione decided that it would be quite nice to have him as a friend.

"Add three petals of valerian now. See, it is a light blue, but it must be purple. If the petals you choose are on the smaller side, I would advise you to add four, so it will be perfectly effective. I also find it makes the potion stronger." He told her.

"Thank you" she replied.

Snape put the fire out under the cauldron and began to put out small vials on a worktable. When he put out thirty or so, he motioned for her to follow him upstairs. When they were in the potion's classroom, he opened a door behind his desk, which led to his private office. There was another, larger desk with a large chair in the middle and two small chairs in front of it. It was laid out like her office, it was just decorated differently. There was another door behind his desk that he stopped in front of. He kept his back to her and spoke timidly.

"Would you care to accompany me to my private quarters? I could make us some tea."

"Y-yes, I should like that." She stuttered.

He unlocked the door with his wand and it opened to a reveal a dark hallway. There were no lights or windows, and it twisted and turned multiple times, until he finally stopped at a door. He opened that one with his wand as well. He opened the door and gestured for her to come in.

They stepped into his living room which was a bit larger than hers. Instead of the red and gold theme, everything seemed to be green or black.

'Typical Slytherin' she thought, although there was not much silver in the room.

"You may sit down if you'd like, I will go make us tea." He said and disappeared into the kitchen.

A year ago if someone told her that she'd be in Professor Snape's private quarters having tea, she would have been completely stunned. And she would have thought that whoever told her had gone 'round the bend, for sure. But she quite liked having Snape for company. He was a good man, of that she was sure. He came back in with two black tea cups. He set them both down on the table and sat at the other end of the couch that Hermione sat at. He reached into the pocket of his robes and took out a lovely hard-bound copy of Hamlet. He handed it to her and blushed.

"I remember you had said you'd like to read Hamlet, so I got it from my library. I hope you enjoy it." He said genuinely.

"Thank you so much, Profess-"

"Severus."

Hermione almost choked on her tea.

"Pardon?"

"Call me Severus. We are colleagues now after all."

"Only if you'll call me Hermione." She replied.

"Naturally. So tell me, has it always been your dream to teach?"

"Yes, I believe ever since I was a little girl it's been what I've wanted to do. Although, I never imagined it would happen like this. What about you?"

He visibly tensed for a moment. She could tell he didn't like opening up about his personal life. He swallowed two times before he spoke.

"I believe so. Originally I had wanted to open my own apothecary, but I suppose I like teaching."

"You? THE Severus Snape likes teaching?"

"I do not hate my life as much as everyone suspects, you know. I admit, before this year I despised every day that I had to endure. But now I can enjoy my life, thanks to you."

Hermione blushed and was surprised all the same. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"No, don't say anything. I know that I have been a complete bastard and a greasy git and every other name you all used to call me. Believe me, waking up every day as a double spy was the bloody hardest thing I ever had to do. And I hated living. But now the Dark Lord is dead, and I am tied to only myself and who I choose to be tied to." He stopped for a moment and looked at her. "When I woke up I absolutely loathed you. More than I ever had before. I was so angry, because truthfully I wanted to die. But then I realized that this was my second chance. And not many in this world get one. So thank you, Hermione.

She had tears in her eyes when he finished. She didn't know how to respond, but she did the best she could.

"You're welcome."

Hermione and Severus went back downstairs to bottle the potion. They stocked it all in his other storeroom and cleaned up the mess. He walked her back to her portrait again and gave her another bottle of dreamless sleep. She thanked him again and he turned to leave. She whispered the password and he called out to her.

"Hermione?" He called.

"Yes?"

"Would you be interested in brewing for the infirmary on a more regular basis?"

Hermione smiled up at him.

"Of course, I would love to!"

"Good. Well I'll be going. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Severus." She said as she shut the door.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Great Hall the next afternoon and was stunned at how much she felt like a student again. Minerva came up behind her and touched her shoulder.

"Are you nervous?" Minerva asked.

"Completely. I feel like I might vomit soon enough."

"Well don't. You'll be just fine. We all have faith in you. Besides, as the Head of Gryffindor, you must be a brave leader. Now, I'm going to get ready. They'll be arriving soon."

The two women parted and Hermione took a stroll about the castle to calm her nerves. After she felt better, she made her way to her rooms and began to get ready for the Welcoming Feast.

Hermione took a long hot shower to ease the tension in her body. She dried her hair and curled in the muggle way. Then, she used her want to twist it all up in a style that rested at the nape of her neck. Her make-up was intense as she used an emerald green shadow and jet black liner. She went to her closet and took out her favorite pair of robes. They were a deep emerald color that matched her eye-shadow. They were made of the finest silk and the fabric clung to her body in all of the right places. She looked simply amazing.

She went up to the Gryffindor common room to make sure everything was in place before the students arrived. After seeing to it that the area was perfect, she made her way back to the ground floor. As she walked down the stone stairs, she saw her old potion's professor standing there in his regal black, looking as handsome as ever.

'Wait, what? Since when have I thought him handsome?'

She really could not be sure.

* * *

Severus Snape hated this day. This was the day that the good three months of his year ended, and he would be forced to spend almost every day with complete dunderheads for the other nine. Still, he had to welcome them here. And this year he was deputy headmaster. And he had to call the little brats up to be sorted.

He dressed in his best set of robes. They were the most domineering, he thought. He wanted the first years to be afraid. But…he would be less harsh on all of the other students. The time was nearing five o'clock. And he was expected to be in the great hall soon. He out his wand in his pocket and made his way to the first floor.

When Severus walked past the staircase, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He glanced towards it and it took his breath away. Coming down the stairs was Professor Hermione Granger. The man at the bottom of the stairs was at a loss for words. She was quite simply stunning. Her dress hugged her figure so deliciously it was sinful. The silk material looked like a pool of water as it moved around her. She looked up and they locked eyes as she walked gracefully to him. He held his arm out to her when she reached him and the two entered the great hall.

He walked Hermione to her seat and joined Minerva in front of the high table. She turned to him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"What are you doing with Hermione?"

"Minerva, whatever do you mean?" he scoffed.

"What I mean is; why have the two of you been so cozy lately?"

"Cozy? We are nothing of the sort. I am treating her like the colleague you said I should. We are becoming…friends."

Minerva laughed.

"Severus, had I not known Hermione any better I would think you were joking with me. But let me say one thing. Do not hurt her. She obviously values you as a friend if she so willingly has spent time with you. Do not cast her away because it scares you how close you will become. You deserve a friend in your life for once. She could very well be a great friend for you."

The man nodded and Minerva took her place at the eagle shaped podium. Soon after, the second through seventh year students began arriving. Not too much longer after that, Severus met all of the first years out in the entrance hall. They followed him in hesitantly. Severus smirked to himself. He knew fear had risen in the first year's hearts because of him. Minerva gave her welcoming speech to the students and the sorting began.

"Daisy Abbot."

"Oliver Watson"

"Viola Rushford"

The list went on and on. But Severus could honestly say that his mind was elsewhere. Watching stupid Knightly practically rape Hermione with his eyes struck a chord within the potion's master.

'All you'll ever be is friends, Severus.'

Where did that ridiculous idea come from? That he wanted to be more than friends? He was obviously delusional. It was true, he thought her attractive and lovely in every way but-

It was no use reasoning with his heart. He did like her, a lot more than he probably should. But he would never let her know.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's another chapter. Of course Harry Potter and his fellow characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowlng. I only borrow them for my stories!(: Don't forget to review! It makes my day! (: Thank you!

* * *

"Open up your books to page 125, please. Today, we'll be learning about human transfiguration."

A single hand rose in the classroom.

"Yes, Luna?"

"Will we be transfiguring ourselves?" The blonde asked quietly.

"Here's the thing, guys" The professor started. "I know the material, but I have yet to master it. So I figured we could make it sort of a research project between all of us. We could learn together."

"That sounds alright to me" Ginny said enthusiastically.

Hermione felt funny about forcing the NEWT level class to treat her like any other professor. Some of her closest friends were in the year behind her; therefore, it would be hard to demand authority over classmates she knew personally for a good portion of her life. So, with McGonagall's permission, and the class's solemn promise, this year the class would be a more intimate experience.

"So, first things first, please write me a one page essay about the actual process of human transfiguration. It'll be due on Wednesday."

There were many moans and groans from within the classroom.

"No buts! McGonagall will have my head if we don't actually get things accomplished this year. So, you have four days to get this accomplished. Since it's Friday, and I have tests to grade, I'll give you class time to start. Now, get reading!"

It was already the end of September and things were going wonderfully for the young professor. She was well-liked and respected here, something that not every instructor could accomplish. She genuinely was happy. But, she rarely had much free time. However, that was due to the fact that at the beginning of the year, things were rather busy. But luckily, her schedule was opening up and she would have more time to do what she wanted. When class was over, Ginny went up to Hermione's desk to have a small chat.

"I know you have that muggle television in your room now. What do you say we have a little movie night tonight?"

"I can't tonight, Gin, I'm brewing."

"Brewing?"

"Yes, with Severus."

"Oooohhh with your new chap, Severus" Ginny smirked.

"Yes, Ginevra, is it so hard to believe that I can be friends with my colleagues? And don't call him that, it's Professor Snape to you."

"Yeah, yeah. Well I suppose tomorrow will work. And next weekend the boys are coming to Hogsmeade! Did you know?"

"No, I didn't, but that's wonderful."

Recently, Hermione had almost next to no time to talk with Harry or Ron. They had all been so busy lately, it was hard to write. But thankfully every now and then she got a letter telling her how they were and asking her how she was doing. She couldn't wait to see her best friends again.

"I know, I'm so happy! Harry and I have barely been able to write lately."

"Yes, I know what you mean. Now run along, Miss Weasley, before I have to take house points for tardiness."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, yes I would!"

"Bye 'Mione" The redhead laughed as she left the classroom.

When Hermione finally finished grading, it was time for dinner. She was walking to the Great Hall when Knightly rushed to her side and walked with her.

"Hey, Granger."

"Professor Knightly." She nodded.

"Please, call me Claudius, it's what I've wanted for ages."

Hermione avoided his plea.

"What is it you need?"

At that moment he pushed her up against the cold, stone wall. Hermione started to panic. His grip was like steel on her upper arms.

"Let go, you're hurting me!" she yelled.

"Just go out with me, Hermione, please. I want you, so much. And playing hard to get isn't working, I can see through it. " he whispered in her ear.

"Knightly, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Severus yelled when he rounded the corner and saw them. "A student could have happened upon you. Handle yourself with more decorum. Now get away from her and out of my sight."

"I…I...I just-…bye, Hermione" Knightly stuttered before he stalked off.

Severus grabbed her hand in his, and her heart soared.

"Hermione, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"No, well, yes. My upper arms hurt and well as my back, but that's it." She answered, visibly flustered.

"Will you be alright through dinner?"

"If Knightly isn't there!"

"Then after I shall get some healing salve for you. If you are not in the mood to brew, it is quite understandable."

"Thank you, Severus. We'll see. I think I just need to calm down."

"If you do not want to go to dinner, I can tell Minerva you aren't feeling well."

"But, I don't want to be alone" Her eyes began to water.

Severus seemed internally torn for a moment, but then made up his mind.

"Come with me." He told her.

The two made their way down to the dungeon's and into the potion's storeroom. He pulled some healing salve down from off of a high shelf and told her to sit on a desk in the classroom. She obliged and waited for him to do what he needed to. He came over to her with the jar and set it on the table beside her.

"This may sound quite imposing but it is completely unintentional. I need to unbutton the back of your dress so I can apply the healing salve to your shoulders and back. I would let you do it yourself, but I am afraid you will not be able to reach it all."

After a moment, Hermione nodded and he began to unbutton her. The healing salve was cold as it touched her skin and she gasped aloud.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

Then after a short while, it started to feel rather nice. She felt his fingertips glide over her skin and it was simply magical. He massaged her for a while and then buttoned her dress back up. By that time, her breathing was heavy and she was quite flushed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, breaking the heavy silence.

She nodded. He began to call for a house elf when she interrupted him.

"Wait. Do you think we might eat in my room? I would feel much better being in the warmth of my own quarters."

He agreed and they made their way up to her room. Severus called for Dotty, a small house elf, and she appeared, asking what she may do for the two professors. Since it was getting rather late, Severus ordered some tea and small sandwiches to tie them over until the morning. Dotty came back five minutes later with what he requested.

"Are you still going to be brewing tonight?" Hermione asked while sipping her tea.

"No, I do not believe so. It is too late, even for me."

Hermione nodded and thought of an idea.

"I have a new television that I rarely use. I feel like watching a film to take my mind off of things. Would you care to join me?"

After a few moments of silence, Severus agreed and Hermione popped in the movie for them. She chose the Audrey Hepburn movie "Roman Holiday" and hoped Severus would be somewhat entertained by it. It was quite hard to keep her eyes open, and the last thought on her mind was that she hoped Severus would not be too angry if she fell asleep.

* * *

A half hour into the film, Severus noticed Hermione slumped in an awkward position. In fear of overstepping his boundaries, he was not sure what to do. She looked extremely uncomfortable, and he wanted to make sure that she was anything but. After checking the time, he used the remote to turn off the television and VCR player. After an internal battle, Severus picked up the young lady sprawled out on the couch, and carried her into her bedroom. How wonderfully she fit in his arms. He only wished that someday he might be able to do that while she was awake. He lifted the covers back and tucked her in. After a moment's hesitation, Severus leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. He turned off all of the lights, almost tripping over her fluffy orange cat, and left her quarters in deep thought.

The thought of Knightly made his blood boil. How dare he have the right to touch his-?

'Who are you kidding, Severus, she isn't yours.'

These past few weeks all he could think about was her. Her smile, her laugh, her constant chatter. Her honey hair, her sweet disposition. He hadn't seen her much, but when he did, he felt at peace. He knew she thought of him as a friend. But he was sure that was all.

'Who would like me anyway?" He thought bitterly.

There was a battle going on in Severus's heart. Should he show his….affection, and hope she may be able to return it one day? Or should he hide it completely, and be distant with her as possible? He was at a complete loss for how to approach the situation.

One month was all it took for him. To grow close to her, to be on the receiving end of her sweet smile, and to be able to call her a friend, meant more to him than the number of years he spent with Lily. It was because he knew she was genuine. But he had to let her go. He couldn't let her see how he felt. Rejection was something he could not handle again. Severus decided that he would act like he did before. He wouldn't be mean, but he wouldn't act like he particularly wanted to be with her. This was far from the truth however, because that night spent with her made him realize one thing. He was completely in love with her.

* * *

"Ginny, get in here, now." Hermione said as she pulled the other girl into her quarters.

The younger gasped as she was pulled in.

"'Mione, what's wrong with you? And why do you look so….awful."

"I haven't left my room all day."

"Yeah, and you smell like it. What's going on?" the redhead said as she plopped down on her professor's couch.

Hermione retold Ginny the events of the previous evening. She recalled the situation with Claudius and how Severus stepped in to separate Knightly from her. She told Ginny how he healed her and how they watched a movie in Hermione's quarters.

"So, you had a date night with Snape?"

"It wasn't like that, okay?"

"So what's the big deal?" Ginny was confused.

"That's not all Gin, I fell asleep during the movie."

"And?"

"I woke up in my bed this morning, Ginny. He carried me there."

"What?!" the younger exclaimed.

"I know! And I swear I felt him kiss my forehead!"

"Are you sure?"

"Not completely, but I know what I felt!"

The two were silent for a few moments, taking everything in. Ginny was the one who broke the silence.

"So, do you like him?"

"What, Ginny, don't be silly! I-"

"Hermione, don't lie to me. You and Ron have been long over, we all accept it. Hell, he's even found someone else already. You are a grown woman and free to make your own decisions. So, tell me the truth."

"I-I-I don't know! I mean, I know I like him as a friend. But I'm sure even if I did like him, he wouldn't like me."

"You don't know that! He could be head over heels for you right now, and you may not even know it."

"Yeah, right. Besides, he's been in love with Harry's mum for 20 years. And I'm an annoying know-it-all, ex-student. What would he even like about me?"

"Uh everything!"

"Oh, shut-up!" Hermione laughed and threw a pillow at her best girl-friend.

"But really, it sounds to me like you're lying to yourself."

Hermione sighed and agreed with the girl sitting next to her.

"Maybe I am."

Ginny could see that Hermione would continue to beat herself up about this all night. She had to cheer her best friend up.

"Alright, enough of this. Now show me how to work this tele-whatever."

The two girls laughed and enjoyed a sleepover similar to the ones that they used to have. Hermione needed this talk with Ginny. She needed her friends in general and she couldn't wait to see them next weekend. Despite her excitement over seeing her friends, she went to bed with only one thing on her mind. And that was Severus Snape.

* * *

October first came quicker than she expected. It was Friday, the usual day she brewed with Severus. She hadn't seen him all week. After her classes were finished, she decided to pay a visit to him and see if they were still planning on making some pepper up. When she saw he was not in his classroom, she knocked on his office door.

"Enter!" came from inside.

She opened the door and smiled at him.

"Good Afternoon, Severus! I was just coming to see whether or not we are still going to brew tonight."

"I do not think so, Professor Granger. I have prior engagements." He answered coldly.

Hermione's face fell in disappointment. Why was he being so indifferent to her?

"Is there another time that I-"

"Professor, I do not believe I need you to help me brew any longer. You are mostly a distraction in the lab and it wastes much of my time."

"Severus. What's wrong? What did I do to make you behave this way?"

"It is my own feelings, Professor, not your actions."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she stood in his office. He did not look up at her and only spoke when he heard her sniffle.

"If you'll excuse me, I have much work to be done. Please see yourself out."

She fled from the room as fast as she could. Tears were streaming down her face.

When she was safely away from his office, the potion's master sighed. His heads fell into his hands as he grieved for the woman he just lost.

* * *

The next night, Hermione met with her friends at the Three Broomsticks. All three of them could tell she was out of sorts.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked her privately when they were up at the bar getting butterbeers.

"Yeah, Harry, I'm fine. I just have a lot going on right now."

Harry nodded, but Hermione could tell he didn't believe her.

"So how's training?"

* * *

When the boys walked her and Ginny back to the castle, they all said their goodbye's. Harry kissed Ginny with passion that she wished she knew. Hermione hugged Ron and told him to write more often. Before they apparated away, Harry threw his arms around his best friend and hugged her tightly.

"Please know that I'm here for you, no matter what. Ginny is too, and even Ron. We all love you so much. We all know you're hurting, whether it's your parents or your loneliness or whatever else. But, we're all here for you."

She started to cry as she held Harry tighter.

"I know" She whispered.

Harry wiped her tears away and fixed the hair that fell in her place.

"You better write to me, Hermione Jean, or else."

She laughed through her tears.

"Yes, sir!"

He hugged her again and kissed her cheek. Harry kissed Ginny one more time and grabbed Ron's hand in preparation to apparate. They both waved goodbye and were gone with a pop.

Ginny took Hermione's hand and led her back up to the castle. That night, Hermione was plagued with more bad dreams. She figured she should get used to it, however, since she could no longer rely on the person who supplied her with dreamless sleep. She was heartbroken once again.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I wrote it quickly so I could update quickly! thank you everyone who has read and reviewed! I appreciate it so much! Here's ch. 13!

* * *

Fall came upon the Scottish Highlands quickly. The leaves were falling from the trees, their colors glorious reds, oranges, and yellows. The landscape was truly beautiful this time of year. Halloween was coming soon. It was less than two weeks away until Hogwarts would be adorned with Jack-o-lanterns and other decorations associated with the holiday.

Minerva walked away from her window and sighed. She was worried. Lately, her Transfiguration professor seemed…off. Not to say her work ethic was dwindling. No, she was a phenomenal teacher, just like everyone expected her to be. She just looked so sad all of the time. But, the girl did just lose her parents.

"You know that's not the reason, Minnie. She was doing quite well a month ago." The portrait of Albus told her.

"Yes, Albus, I do think you're right. But what could it be?"

"My dear, have you thought to see how Severus has been faring recently?"

"No, but I don't see how that's relevant to our conversation."

Then it dawned on the Headmistress.

"You think it's because of something between them?"

"That is exactly what I think, Minerva."

She was going to murder Severus. The poor girl was already grieving for her parents! Now she had to deal with Severus too?

"I specifically told him not to hurt her, Albus! Yet, he does not listen to a single word I say!"

"Before you lash out, Minerva, I believe there may be more to the story. Talk to the both of them and see what happened before you jump to conclusions.

"I sincerely hope there's more, Albus. I really do."

* * *

Across the castle, Hermione drowned herself in her work. She spoke to no one but her students, Minerva, and Ginny. She attended meals sporadically, and slept very little. There were darks bags under her eyes and everyone could tell there was something wrong with their beloved Professor.

Ginny knocked and let herself into Hermione's office. Hermione faintly smiled when she saw her best friend.

"Hey, 'Mione."

"Hey, Gin."

"A letter came for you. It's from Harry and Ron." Ginny gave Hermione the letter gently, and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Hermione," Ginny began. "I really think you need to come to dinner tonight, whether or not Snape or Knightly are there. You need to do it for yourself. You've been holed up in your office and quarters for weeks. Please do this, for me."

"Alright." Hermione reluctantly agreed.

Together, they walked arm in arm to the Great Hall for dinner. Luckily for Hermione, neither of the men were at dinner. Minerva motioned for Hermione to speak to her quickly before the meal was served.

"Yes, Minerva?" Hermione asked.

"I was hoping we could have a chat soon, whenever it is convenient for you."

"I am free tomorrow if that is alright." Hermione said politely.

"Tomorrow it is, then." The elder woman confirmed.

Hermione sat down and ate almost nothing on her plate. She was rarely hungry anymore. When dinner was over, she decided to go back to her rooms and go to bed early. When she arrived at her portrait, she found Knightly standing there waiting for her.

"What do you want?" she asked flustered. "I have my wand this time."

"Don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you. I only wanted to apologize for my actions earlier, as they were inexcusable."

"I don't believe you." She yelled.

"I really am sorry. I have a hard time controlling myself around you. It is hard to hide my..attraction toward you. Forgive me?" He replied.

She took a moment to reflect on his words. He did seem somewhat sorry. She decided she would forgive him and give him what he wanted. Why? Because she needed some excitement in her life. She didn't trust him. And she still didn't like him. But she needed to forget her pain and act her own age. She was young and energetic and she absolutely needed to get out and step away from her life. Knightly could very well provide that for her.

"I'll forgive you, Knightly, on one condition."

"Name it and it will be done." he replied.

"You take me out to dinner this weekend, but with no strings attached."

He smirked and nodded to her.

"Call me Claudius" he said as he walked away.

* * *

"Hermione, are you sure about this?" Ginny asked, concerned for her best friend.

"No, but I honestly don't care anymore."

"You don't care about what?"

"Everything, Ginny. Think about it, my life has been in the shitter recently, wouldn't you say? And the one person I thought I could rely on for some help decides to start being an arrogant bastard again. So excuse me if I want to start enjoying my life for Merlin's sake!" Hermione yelled.

"Yes, but Hermione, the man held you up against a wall. Do you think he's really a stable person?"

"I didn't say I trusted him. I only said I was going out with him, and there are no strings attached. Please, just calm down and trust me."

"Okay, but I really hope you know what you're doing."

"I do." Hermione lied.

"Alright, well I have to go do rounds, and you have a meeting with Minerva, so get going."

"Yes, dear" Hermione said sarcastically.

Fifteen minutes later she was sitting in the Headmistress' office. Feeling once again like she was a school girl in trouble, she was a little nervous to hear what Minerva had to say. Had she done something wrong?

"Don't be so worried, Hermione, I'm not going to bite."

Hermione laughed halfheartedly, and the Headmistress could tell.

"What I called you here for was to talk to you about your recent behavior."

"Did I do something wrong? I really didn't mean to." Hermione tried to assure the older woman.

"No, no, nothing of the sort! We, as in the staff, are all rather worried about you, dear. Lately, you've seemed completely out of sorts. I just wondered if maybe you wanted to speak to me about anything that is bothering you."

Hermione smiled at the older woman's compassion and concern. It was a privilege to know her stern Transfiguration professor like this. Minerva was like a great-aunt to her, loving and kind, but not too open with her feelings. But she knew that if she confided everything in her, she would probably approach Severus about it. Little did Hermione know that Minerva planned to do that anyway.

"I can admit, I have experienced rather upsetting nightmares as of late. Not every night, but a good amount of the week."

"Have you tried Severus, dear? He may have some dreamless sleep for you." The old woman was sneaky, alright.

"Yes, well Professor Snape and I are currently not on the best of terms."

"Oh? I thought you two were getting close lately."

"Yes, well, it seems to me that we have conflicting personalities that make us unable to work well with each other, so I stopped brewing with him altogether."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but it is no matter. I know he hasn't ever been a pleasant person, so why should he change now?"

"Yes, well, I hope that this matter changes."

"Really, don't trouble yourself with my burdens, Minerva, besides, he is of little consequence in the whole scheme of things anyway. I confess, I am a little lonely here away from my friends and I'm not completely over the events of the war or my parents' death. But I will try harder to put my mind to other things and be happier."

The Headmistress nodded at the puzzling girl. This was a mystery indeed. She would have to get the story from Severus. But she would wait until the time was right and until she knew more about the situation at hand. She watched the girl leave and knew that something had to be done.

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the best she had in weeks. For her date, she chose a long, red, strapless dress, paired with red stilettos. If Claudius wanted her while she looked like a frumpy old lady, imagine how he'd want her now. She didn't know where they were going to go, but she would steal attention wherever she ended up. There was knocking at the door. He was her.

She opened the door and watched his face as he looked at her in awe. She smirked as his eyes wandered places they really shouldn't be; if they were respecting propriety, that is.

"Hello, Claudius." She greeted him.

"Hermione, you look simply ravishing." He looked like a parched man who had finally found water.

"Eh, thank you. Let me just get my cloak, then we'll be off."

The two walked to the front gates, unaware of the eyes that watched them from the Astronomy Tower. Once they reached them, they apparated to The Leaky Cauldron.

"We're eating here?" Hermione asked disappointedly.

"No, just wait and see."

"They walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and left Wizarding London altogether, and entered onto Charing Cross Road. They walked until they stopped in front of "Ciao," an upscale muggle Italian restaurant.

"I thought you would appreciate it if I brought you back here to visit the world of your heritage."

Hermione inwardly scoffed at his stupidity. She was not here for a relationship, however. She was here for a good time. They entered the restaurant and were seated at a table with two small candles lit in the center. When it was time to order their food, Knightly was completely awkward with the muggle waitress.

'He clearly hasn't visited muggle London often.' She thought to herself.

She ordered the house salad and an order of the ravioli. The waitress brought them a bottle of wine and left them alone before their food was ready. She was dreading awkward conversation, but was glad to be out of the castle, away from her troubles.

"Hermione, have you heard that we're going to be having a ball for Halloween this year?" Knightly interrupted her dreary thoughts.

"I have heard talk of it, but not that it was confirmed. But that's excellent news!" she answered back.

"Yes. Well, how would you like to go with me? I can tell you want to." The more she heard from him, the more she felt like she was having dinner with Gilderoy Lockhart in the flesh.

"That would be…great, Claudius."

"Wonderful. Yes, when I was in Italy, I ate in many café's like this one."

He continued to talk about himself for a large portion of twenty minutes. By the time her food came, Hermione already felt a buzz from the wine. Knightly was surprised at her ability to drink, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Over all, the dinner was fine. The company was somewhat lacking, but it was better than being alone back in her quarters, and she hardly paid attention to her escort anyway. Hermione half expected Claudius to pay in Galleons, but instead he pulled out muggle currency. They left the restaurant and apparated back to the front gates. Hermione was a little tipsy from all of the alcohol and stumbled back up to the castle. When they reached the entrance hall, Claudius turned to her and smiled.

"I had a lovely evening, Hermione."

"As did I." Hermione told only the half truth.

"I'm so glad you agreed to be my date. I'm hoping all of the women might just let me be for an evening. You know they never stop. Well, excluding you, of course. I hope you'll do anything but leave me alone."

He began to come very close to her. From afar, she was sure he looked like an animal stalking his prey. For every step she took back, he took one step forward. When she was backed up into the wall he put his arms up, caging her in between them.

"What are you doing? A student might see." Her drunken mind was a lot slower than her sober one.

"It is well past curfew, my dear. Now, I believe I will end this date the way it deserves to be ended."

Before she could process his words, or even react, the man took her face in his hands roughly and smashed his lips against hers. A shocked Hermione was frozen in place, but then began to kiss him back before her senses came to her. Realizing who she was kissing, she broke away, startled.

"Claudius, we have to stop. I realize now that I can't do this. I'm sorry."

The man looked angry.

"Is there someone else?"

"No!" Hermione lied. "No, I just am not ready for this. A relationship is too much for me right now. When I said no strings attached I really meant it."

"I will have you, Hermione Granger. Mark my words." He growled before he walked away into the darkness.

The young woman who stood against the wall slumped against it and tried to control her erratic breathing. Her life was becoming so much more complicated than it needed to be. When were things going to work out?

* * *

The vial shattered on impact when it hit the wall. Severus Snape could not remember a time when he had been so angry in his life.

He had been taking a late night stroll when he heard the front doors to the castle open. He hid in a dark alcove and watched the man and woman as the stood face to face in the entrance hall. He backed her up into the wall, and Severus was going to intervene, but she did nothing to push him away. He clenched his fists when the oaf leaned into kiss her. Much to his surprise, and ultimately dismay, she began to kiss him back. Knowing he could take no more, he rushed away back to the safety of his own quarters.

"Damn!" He screamed to the empty room.

He tore open his cabinet and poured himself a large glass of firewhisky. He planned to drink his sorrows away that night. And drink his sorrows away he did.

* * *

On the edge of the Forbidden Forest, two figures in hooded robes spoke in hushed tones.

"Did it work?"

"No, sir, I think not."

"You idiot! This is your chance. He will not be happy if you fail."

"I won't fail. All will be well. He will get what he wants."

"We strike on Halloween. You better have it settled by then."

"It will be done."


	14. Chapter 14

It's starting to get intense, guys! Here's chapter 14! I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to review! (:

* * *

Halloween. It was a day that some people feared and some people, such as the inhabitants of Hogwarts, loved. The Great Hall was adorned with festive decorations to celebrate the holiday. Everyone was excited for The Halloween Ball, a new festivity created by the Headmistress herself. Well, everyone but Professor Granger.

"What are you wearing tonight, 'Mione?"

"I don't think I want to go, Gin."

"Don't be silly, you already told Knightly you would go with him! Just live a little. Besides, Harry will be there and I know he wants to see you! "

When Hermione told her redheaded friend about her date with Claudius, she excluded one little detail. Hs final words to her. Her drunkenness prevented her from remembering everything about that evening. Only that they kissed, and he demanded that she would be his. She had avoided him completely the past week, hurrying away whenever he was near.

"Ginny, there's something I need to tell you."

"Go on."

"The night that Knightly and I went out, we kissed. And if it was any other man, I'd think it was a good thing, but he's crazy, Ginny. I mean mad. I don't remember everything that night because I was a little drunk but-"

"Lord, Hermione. You went out with a potential psychopath and got drunk? Are you insane? He could have taken advantage of you."

"I think he was about to. But then I suddenly just realized what I was doing. And we stopped. He's just very aggressive and possessive. He makes me really uneasy and I've always thought that, but never trusted my intuition."

Ginny took a brush and started to brush Hermione's hair.

"Just be careful, alright. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try not to."

* * *

Severus dreaded every single function that took place at this school. There was the welcoming feast, staff Christmas party, graduation ball, and now a Halloween dance? Minerva was out of her mind. The ball had only been going on for five minutes and he already caught a few fifth years trying to spike the pumpkin juice. What dunderheads.

From across the room he saw Knightly and Hermione chatting with Potter and Miss Weasley. Why did Potter have to be here? Was he ever going to be rid of him?

Hermione was dressed as a muggle princess, he assumed Cinderella. Knightly was dressed as Prince Charming. He watched as the bastard eyed many other women that walked by. He laughed bitterly. Some Prince Charming.

"Good evening, Severus! I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh yes, I find no greater joy that chaperoning a school dance."

The Headmistress laughed.

"No need to be rude, Severus."

"My apologies, I had thought you were used to me by now."

"Severus, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Hermione."

* * *

"You look so wonderful tonight, Hermione."

Hermione was completely ill at ease with Claudius Knightly. Since they came to the party, Knightly often made some sort of physical contact with her, whether it was a brush of the hands or a touch on the shoulder. It gave her chills, and left a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Harry and Ginny were out on the dance floor, so she was soon left alone with her creepy date.

She looked over to the room and saw Severus. He was in a deep conversation with Minerva, and he looked rather distressed. She hoped that Minerva wasn't saying anything about their previous conversation.

"Would you like some pumpkin juice?" her escort asked.

"Uh, no thank you, I think I will go use the bathroom, excuse me."

Hermione left the Great Hall and headed for the first floor bathroom. The farther she ventured from the exquisite light s of the Great Hall, the dark the castle became. She rounded the corner and came face to face with a man in a hood and a mask. Before she could scream, he covered her mouth and bashed her head into the stone wall. She was out cold only a moment later and was taken out of the castle and into the blistering October winds and rain.

* * *

"What about our dear professor, Minerva?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

The man looked around to make sure no students were around to listen in on their conversation.

"This is not an appropriate time for such a conversation."

"Stop avoiding it, Severus. What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing, Minerva. We are not meant to be friends, and will never be. We tried, we failed, and we will continue on living our own separate lives."

"You know what I think? I think you're scared. You're afraid to let her in. You'll be vulnerable and weak to her, and you'll hate it. But Severus, don't you know that she would not hurt you? The girl is hurt and vulnerable herself. She needs someone to be there for her. Just as much as you need someone to be there for you. You and I both know that you're reasons are not valid. So what's the real reason?"

'You better just tell her the truth, Severus.'

"Minerva, I'm in lo-"

"Professor McGonagall!" The youngest Weasley called, looking rather distressed.

'Thank Merlin for Ginny Weasley.' Severus thought to himself.

Potter ran up behind his girlfriend, panting.

"Professors, we can't find Hermione anywhere."

"A-and there's b-b-b"

"Spit it out Miss Weasley!" Severus' heart was racing.

"There's blood on the wall!" He watched as her eyes filled with tears.

"Potter, take Miss Weasley and round up some seventh years to form a larger search party. I'll go inform the other Professors. Keep quiet about this, please. We don't want to start a panic."

Severus spotted Knightly leaving the Great Hall. His gut feeling told him that Knightly had something to do with this. The Great Bat of the Dungeons, as many called him, rushed after Knightly.

When Severus reached him, he threw the younger man against the wall and grabbed his neck.

"What did you do with her, you bastard?"

"With who?"

"Don't play stupid with me! What did you do with Hermione?"

"Your accusations are rather harsh, Professor Snape. I have no idea where Hermione is. She told me she was going to the bathroom, and that's the last I saw her. She's probably just fine. No one needs to fuss about it."

Severus' blood was boiling. The little bastard was acting like he was clueless. Severus saw through his lies. He was a spy for over twenty years, and dealt with many men like Knightly. He knew that the Defense Professor had something to do with this.

"There's blood on the wall, you arrogant shit. I don't know exactly where you fit in with this, but I know you're a part of it. And when I find out, I will make your life so miserable that you'll wish you were never born."

The Potion's Professor wrenched his hand from Knightly and stalked away down the hall. Knightly smiled as he watched Snape leave. Mrs. Norris approached him and wrapped herself around his legs, unaware of the chaos going on at the moment. Knightly picked her up and began to scratch her ears. He laughed as he recalled the previous conversation he's just had. Before setting her down, he whispered in the feline's ear.

"But he won't find out, will he?"

* * *

"Who have we got here?" a kick in the ribs

"Little Miss Hermione Granger, found roaming the halls alone." A kick in the stomach.

"Excellent."

All Hermione felt was pain. She couldn't see, and could barely hear. But she could feel her body ache. She could feel her ribs cracking and the blood oozing from her head.

"Is he going to meet us here?"

"That's what he said! At the gates were his exact words."

Hermione moaned on the cold ground. She knew she was attacked, but had to idea by whom or where she was taken.

"Aw poor little dear is moaning."

"Let's make her scream."

"Crucio!"

Hermione's body was on fire. In her own defense, and also because of the rapid unforgivables beings casted at her, she screamed as loud as her throat would allow. Her screams were heard, however, because not a minute later, her attackers started to panic. And she heard people calling her name.

"Shit! They know she's gone. They're so close. We need to get out of here."

"Should we take her and go?"

"No, leave her here. Then, we'll have something to come back for."

The two men left the gates and apparated away only a moment too soon.

* * *

"Oh, Merlin! Harry, I see her!" Ginny began running in the direction of the small crumpled form lying on the ground.

"Hermione! Hermione, can you hear me?" Ginny knelt down on the ground, taking Hermione's hands in hers.

"Potter, send your patronus to Minerva, now! Tell her to get a bed ready in the Hospital Wing. Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, inform the other parties that we've found her."

"Yes, Professor!" The all scurried away.

Severus scooped the badly broken Hermione into his arms as gently as possible. She cried out from the pain she felt in her beaten body.

"Shhh, shhh! Hermione, I've got you, I'm here." He tried to soothe the poor woman with his silky voice.

"S-S-S-Severus?"

"Yes, don't speak. I've got you; we're almost to the castle."

Rain started to fall even harder as Severus reached the front doors. Minerva opened them and gasped at the sight of her cub.

"Oh God, Severus, wherever did you find her?"

"Down by the gates" He told her as they hurried up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. "She has so many injuries; it's a miracle she's still breathing."

They passed Poppy on their way in who already prepared a bed for Hermione to lie in. He set her down on the bed and took off her shoes.

"She needs to be out of these wet clothes." He said as he began to undo the corset of her dress. He caught himself and stepped away from the bed.

"I will go down and get the potions necessary for her recovery that are not stocked in the infirmary. I will return shortly."

Severus practically ran to the storeroom. He caught his breath and emotion overcame him. Seeing the woman he loved so beaten broke his heart. His eyes began to fill with tears at the thought of losing her forever.

'Get a hold of yourself! The woman lying in that bed needs you!'

He grabbed as many bottles as he could of the potions he thought he'd need. He ran back up to the infirmary and saw Hermione start to convulse.

"Poppy! What's happening?" Minerva yelled.

"It's aftershocks from the cruciatus! She needs to drink this!" Severus tilted her head and poured a green liquid down her throat.

Harry and Ginny ran into the room, soaking wet from the rain.

"What's the diagnosis?" Potter asked.

"She has a concussion, three broken ribs, internal bleeding, scrapes, bruises, and aftereffects of the cruciatus."

"Oh my God!" Ginny covered her mouth.

When the girl in the bed was finally at peace, Poppy spoke again.

"Even with the help of magic, her recovery will be a long one, I have no doubt."

"I will take over her classes until she's better." Minerva offered. "But we'll need others besides Poppy to help her recover."

"I will help her as well." Severus offered.

Four jaws dropped simultaneously.

"I am a renowned potions master. I have experience and qualifications in medicine as well. I am the next best thing she has next to Poppy."

"Yes, I agree." Minerva said. "Now, Miss Weasley, you best be off to bed. Mr. Potter, you may stay in Hermione's rooms this evening if you wish, as it is quite late to be traveling."

"Thank you, Professor. Please, let us know how she is in the morning. Good night."

Harry took his girlfriend's hand and walked out of sight. Severus sat in the lone chair next to Hermione's bedside.

"I believe I will retire as well. Poppy, don't hesitate to inform me if something happens. And Severus?"

The potion's master looked up from his hands.

"Thank you for all of your help this evening."

"No need to thank me Minerva. Goodnight."

The Headmistress walked out of the infirmary, her heels clicking as she went.

"Severus, go to bed. It's very late."

"Thank you for your concern, Poppy, but I think I'll sit here for a while."

The mediwitch smiled as she watched Severus sit by Hermione's bedside. He loved her. That much she could tell. Poppy didn't bother to wake him when he dozed off; instead, she threw a blanket over him and went into her own room to have a nap. In time, Hermione would be better. And when she was, she would have a true Prince Charming there waiting for her.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't forget to review! Thank you! (:

* * *

Hermione woke to a stabbing pain in her side. She winced when she tried to move into a more comfortable position. She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings, when she saw something that surprised her. Sitting in the chair beside her bed, was Severus Snape.

He looked rather uncomfortable, his body bent in an awkward position. She wasn't sure whether it would be better to wake him or let him sleep. She heard no noise in the castle whatsoever, and looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise. She figured that it was only around seven and realized that no one would be up at this time anyway, since it was a Saturday.

The events of the previous night were somewhat hazy. She had hit her head after all. Well, someone made her hit her head. She wasn't sure whether she was experiencing memory loss, so she would just have to wait and see. A few moments later Poppy came rushing into the infirmary.

"Severus! You have to get up! Classes will- Oh thank Merlin, Hermione you're awake! Let me send a patronus to Minerva!"

The potion's master's head whipped up at the jubilant cries of the Hogwarts Mediwitch. He seemed to be startled awake, and was even more startled to see his colleague conscious.

"You're awake." He pointed out.

Hermione began to nod, but decided against it due to the throbbing in her head. At that same moment, Minerva came in. She walked directly to Hermione's bedside and grabbed her hands.

"Oh my poor dear, I'm so glad you're alright. We were so worried. How are you feeling?"

"Well, my head is throbbing and I'm experiencing sharp pain in my side as well as aching throughout my whole body."

"That is to be expected, my dear. Poppy and Severus say you will have quite a way to go before you make a full recovery, even with the help of magic. So do not worry about your classes, I've been taking over them and will continue to until you're better."

"What do you mean, Minerva? I was only attacked just last night."

"Oh, my dear! Today is Thursday!"

"Thursday!" Hermione was completely in shock. How could she have slept so long?

"Yes, Severus brewed some mild Draught of the Living Death for you along with some healing potions. We thought it would be best that way, so your body would heal at a quicker pace, and it would happen while you were sleeping."

"Oh." Hermione said simply.

"I know you have questions brewing in that large mind of yours." He said. "You did not need the Wiggenweld potion to revive you, because I made the potion weaker than most batches. I also infused some healing remedies in as well, which diluted the sleeping potion a bit, but it was strong enough to help in some ways."

"Yes. Thank you, Professor Snape." She nodded.

"No need to thank me, I was just doing my duty."

"Yes, Severus has been doing his duty very well, haven't you, Severus?" The older women laughed.

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"Almost every night since you were attacked, Severus has been sitting here beside you, making sure everything would be alright until morning."

Hermione looked to him and realized that there was a faint blush covering his cheeks. She smiled inwardly at his embarrassment, but found the gesture very sweet.

"I just wanted to make sure no more intruders would get to Professor Granger, since she obviously is wanted for something."

Hermione smiled gently at the usually sour man.

"Well, I find it very kind of you. Thank you."

He nodded in her direction and excused himself to prepare for his morning classes. Minerva came to sit on the edge of her bed, and Poppy called the house elves to bring her breakfast.

"I believe the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will be sending over some aurors and a few in training, mainly Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, to sort out the details of the events that transpired. They will come around noon today, after I inform them that you are awake and recovering slowly but surely."

"Thank you, Minerva. I'm so sorry that this happened. I shouldn't have gone wandering off alone."

"Don't be sorry, my dear. It is most certainly not your fault. Now, I believe I will go to get some breakfast, as I do have classes to teach. I will see you at noon!"

Hermione ate her breakfast of porridge and milk and read a little before she expected the aurors. Poppy advised her to take a short nap before she received any visitors. When she closed her eyes, she tried to remember the events from Friday. She wanted to know who those men were and why they attacked her in the first place. She only wished she could have seen their faces. On the verge of a restful sleep, there was one face that she did remember. The face of her savior. The one who brought her in to safety and made sure she was safe every night. Her savior was Severus Snape.

* * *

"Mione, wake up. Hermione! Mione!"

Before she knew it she was being gently shaken awake from a familiar voice.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, 'Mione, it's me! How're you doing?"

"Uh, well, not too well. Could you tell Poppy I need my potions please? My side is really starting to hurt."

"Sure, thing. Be right back!"

The redhead left her side, giving her only a moment to reacquaint herself with reality. Then before she knew it, Harry, Minerva, and two men she had never seen before walked into the infirmary. They set up chairs around her bed and got out their clipboards and quills.

"How are you feeling today, Hermione?" Harry asked affectionately.

"Everything hurts. But at least I'm alive."

"Indeed." One of the men accompanying Harry said,

"My name is Auror Jones, and my partner is Auror Rockwell. We're from the DOMLE. Could you start today by telling us what you know?"

Hermione swallowed and nodded nervously.

"Well, I was at the ball, and I was with Claudius Knightly, until I excused myself to use the bathroom. Then, I turned a corner and a masked and hooded figure stood in front of me. He bashed my head into the wall, and after that I can hardly remember anything."

"Did you happen to see the man's face?" Auror Rockwell spoke.

"No, unfortunately I did not. He was wearing a mask that looked very similar to a…a death eater's, Sir."

The two of them jotted that down in their notes.

"What do you remember after you were taken?"

"Well, I woke up on the ground near the Hogwarts gate. I heard two men talking, saying things like 'He'll meet us here' and other things like that. They realized I was awake and then they began to kick me and cast the cruciatus on me multiple times. After that, I can only remember being carried in by Professor Snape. Then everything went completely black, which I assume was when potions were being administered to me."

The men nodded and took notes on everything she said. After they asked her a few more questions, they stood up to leave.

"Thank you, Professor Granger. We will do some research and get back to you all when we have more information. Get well soon, Professor."

Harry and Ron trailed behind the two men, saying goodbye to her privately.

"We'll be back soon, 'Mione. But stay safe in the mean time, okay?"

"Thank you, I will, Ron."

She waved goodbye to the boys. Poppy brought her every potion she would need to help her recover.

"Does it hurt to breathe, my dear?" the mediwitch asked her.

"Yes, very much in fact. How long will it take my ribs to heal?"

"Unfortunately, we cannot use skelegrow on your ribs, which means they will have to heal naturally. With the help of pain potions however, I should think you will be alright to function normally in about three to four weeks?"

"A month! I can't just sit around for a month! I have a job to do and-"

"Hermione, calm yourself. We do not want you to be overtaxed." The Headmistress cautioned. "As I have said already, I am in charge of your classes and the Gryffindor House until you are well again. Besides, since the war you have not had a chance to relax. This will be your chance. Please, my dear. Just be calm. After her classes, I will send Miss Weasley here to keep you company. Then I believe Severus will be back in the evening."

"Thank you for everything, Minerva. I really appreciate you and everyone else helping me. And I'm sorry for all of the potential harm that could have overcome everyone else."

"You have nothing to apologize for, my dear. I will try and stop by before dinner!"

The Headmistress left yet again. A few hours later, Ginny came bounding into the infirmary. She took a seat next to Hermione's bed. Tears filled the younger girl's eyes as she held the freezing hand of her best friend.

"I'm so happy you're alright, 'Mione."

"Me too, Gin. Me too."

* * *

"Come in!" Minerva called when there was a knock at the door to her private sitting room.

Severus Snape came rushing into the room, huffing about as we walked. He looked visibly disturbed and even angry. She motioned for him to take a sit, yet he still continued to pace.

"Whatever is the matter, Severus?"

"We have to talk."

The old woman did not like the sound of that.

"These accusations may sound rather...biased, but I believe that Knightly is involved in the plot against Hermione."

"Severus! You cannot just assume things like that!"

"I am not assuming, Minerva. I know! He did not deny it when I approached him-"

"You approached him?"

"And he seemed rather smug about the whole ordeal."

The dark man was close to panting when he finished. Minerva had never seen him so stirred up in the entire time she'd known him.

"Severus, I do not know what you wish me to do about it. I cannot let him go on mere accusations. I need more proof."

"I just do not feel comfortable with her being there at night behind no locked doors or other precautionary measures. There is someone out to get her, Minerva, of that I have no doubt."

"Severus, what has gotten into you?" She asked gently. "You must tell me the truth. About everything."

"I-I, well, I…care for her…and I do not want her to be harmed."

"You….care for her?"

"Yes."

Minerva did not look convinced.

"No, I-"

Severus took a deep breath.

"I love her"

There was silence in the small room for a moment. Severus looked to his feet in embarrassment, and to jerk his head up when he heard a clap come from the Headmistress. She laughed and clasped her hands in…joy?

"I knew it! I knew it!" Minerva smiled. But then it faltered a moment later.

"But, why act so rude toward her?"

While Severus did not want to admit every feeling deep within his heart, he knew he should be honest with her. She was the only other person in this castle he was close with besides Hermione. And he needed her help.

"I am not good for her."

"Oh, nonsense!"

"No, it is true. I'm far too old. She's only 19!"

"20!"

"20! And she's much too beautiful to tie herself down to me. I mean, she has a full life ahead of her and I'm 38!"

"Age is but a number, Severus."

"Yes, but I am also rude, bitter, sarcastic, spiteful, and a bastard. She deserves a prince, and I am the villain. I have a troubled past and she does not need to expose herself to such problems. She already has enough of her own. I am not a good man."

"Severus Snape. You are the best of men. I would not say it if it were not true. Woo her. Show her who you really are. And do not be afraid to open up to her, Severus. That's what started the rift in the first place."

He nodded and stood silently, staring out the window.

"I think she should stay with you."

He whipped around as fast as a lightning bolt.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"Well, if you believe her unsafe in the infirmary, and she can't take care of herself right now, the only option is for her to stay with you. You have an extra room in your quarters and you are a brilliant potion's master. You're the next best person for her to stay with next to Poppy. And Poppy can't take care of Hermione all of the time; she'll have other patients to manage! This is your chance, Severus. I strongly advise you to take it. I think you'll be brilliant for her and she'll be brilliant for you. She is a walking flame and she will most certainly light up your life. Do not let your one chance for happiness go."

He was silent for a few moments, contemplating her words. He looked back out of the window and sighed.

"Alright." Was the only word he spoke.

"Excellent. We'll tell her this evening!"

Severus nodded and left the room to go prepare his quarters for Hermione to stay in. Minerva smiled to herself. They would be perfect for each other, and they both would finally have a chance at happiness.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is chapter 16! So there's no confusion, the words in italics are their inner thoughts. I'm sorry I switched it up like that. I'm just trying to see what works best. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will be posting the next one soon! I really appreciate everyone that has taken time to read this and review! Happy reading everyone (:

* * *

That evening, Hermione sat in her bed anxiously awaiting company. Ginny left only an hour after she came, causing the invalid an excessive amount of boredom. She did however have a chance to clean herself up thanks to her redheaded best friend. It was painful and slightly awkward, to fumble half-naked around the infirmary with Ginny, but for the first time in six days she was able to shower and clean all of the dirt and blood off of her person.

_'And thank Merlin for that.'_

When she was dressed in her long, white nightgown and robe and was back in bed, Ginny did Hermione's make-up and braided her honey curls.

"Well you look the best you have in days."

She chuckled, remembering Ginny's sense of humor. She winced. Hermione desperately needed her pain potions, for even light chuckling took the breath out of her. A few minutes later, Hermione tore her gaze from the window to find Minerva and Professor Snape walking towards her bed. Minerva sat down on the edge and took her hand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"Actually not too well, once again it's hard to laugh, and even to breathe."

The elder woman nodded, while Severus fetched a vial of the light blue liquid she'd come to know so well within the past twelve hours. She poured it down her throat and cocked her head when she saw the other two exchange a meaningful look and a nod. Minerva cleared her throat and captured Hermione's attention fully.

"Hermione, because of the recent events that have transpired, we feel that this is not the safest place for you to be right now. It is true that we have gone on complete lockdown since your attack, but it is no guarantee that you will not be harmed during the night, especially out in the open like this. So, it is my suggestion that we move you elsewhere." She paused for a moment, obviously contemplating her words.

"It is no great secret that you are not able to care for yourself at the moment. You have quite a recovery ahead of you and what you need is to rest and stay clear of stressful situations. So, I think it would be very beneficial of you to stay with Severus for a while."

Hermione was sure at that moment her eyes were as wide as saucers. For a few moments, she was completely speechless. Realizing she must speak up at some point, Hermione looked to the potion's professor in question.

"Minerva, I cannot argue with your logic, but I do not want to impose myself on Professor Snape, especially if I am not wanted."

His obsidian orbs locked with hers. Many emotions flashed across his face at that moment, but the most prominent was frustration. Hermione wasn't sure what that meant.

"Professor Granger, we are all working toward a common goal; to keep you safe. I have an extra bedroom, and more than enough space to accommodate you, and even your cat, comfortably in my quarters. In addition, I can also provide you with as many potions as you need, whenever you may need them. I think, at least for now, that it is the best arrangement."

Hermione nodded, feeling very scattered with her emotions. She looked to her hands and began playing with her fingers.

"Besides, I'm not sure how many more stiff necks I shall be able to withstand from that blasted chair." He feigned irritation, yet his dark eyes were alight with amusement.

Hermione could not deny that he looked many times more handsome in that moment than ever before. She smiled prettily at him and looked down to her hands once again. She missed the blush that adorned her new caretaker's cheeks. Minerva could feel the tension in the room and spoke once again to break the heavy silence.

"So, Severus has prepared your room for you and once the potion starts to take effect, we will take you down to his quarters."

Hermione nodded and watched as Poppy entered after her dinner in the Great Hall. She spoke to her other two colleagues in the room quietly. Their faces were serious, but not grave. Then, they nodded many times and broke apart. Poppy came over with a muggle thermometer and took her temperature.

"My dear, I'm afraid you have a light temperature. Thankfully, it will go away in the future, but for at least twenty four hours, we cannot perform any more magic on you or it may put you in danger of developing more symptoms. This means that until tomorrow evening, I cannot perform a diagnostic spell, and Severus will have to carry you down to the dungeons."

The transfiguration professor agreed with Poppy's precautionary measures and braced herself for extreme discomfort when Severus scooped her up into his arms. The discomfort never came. With her pain potions paired with Severus' extreme carefulness, she managed to be semi-comfortable as he carried her all the way down to his quarters.

As she lay in his arms, she tried to concentrate on regulating her breathing. Even in her weakest moment, she was affected by him. She felt his warm body against her own and closed her eyes. His scent was everything she thought it would be. Musky, but in a good way, and completely man. His whole being was so comforting that she almost drifted off, despite the mere five minute walk.

He muttered the password, which she learned was "eye of newt", and took her directly to her new room. He laid her down gently on the bed, making sure nothing contacted her broken ribs. Minerva and Poppy trailed in behind him with her belongings, and Crookshanks hopped up onto the new bed of his mistress.

The two women bid Hermione a good night, with promises of check-ups in the morning. Severus showed them to the door and reassured them that she was in good hands. He came back into her room ten minutes later with two cups of steaming tea. He set them both down on her nightstand and sat down in a more comfortable looking chair at her bedside.

"I thought you might like some tea. I'm not sure how you take it, and it was idiotic of me not to ask. I apologize."

Hermione smiled sweetly at the man who was giving up his free time to care for her.

"I truly do not think you have anything to be sorry for. In fact, it is I who should be apologizing, since I am taking up so much of your time."

He shook his head.

"No, do not apologize for something that you have no control over. You did not ask for this to happen, and I offered to help. Therefore, you should not be feeling sorry at all."

She sipped her tea and was pleasantly surprised.

"Two sugars?" she asked

"Yes," he nodded. "I thought you may need something sweet, after the events of this past week."

"As much as I wish I could deny it, this is how I take my tea on a usual basis!"

"As do I." he replied.

"You take your tea with two sugars?"

He nodded.

"Well, I never would have guessed that Severus Snape would take his tea at that level of sweetness. It seems that we do have something in common!"

He looked to the woman laying in his guest bed and his lips quirked up a fraction. It wasn't a smile, not yet, but it was a simple expression that showed his satisfaction about the situation. He was happy that this beautiful woman was here. It was unspoken, but he knew that she would give him a second chance.

"I think that you'll find we have much more in common than you think."

She smiled at him and broke their gaze to look down at her hands that were gently folded in her lap. She sighed and knew that this conversation would be taking a more serious turn. She swallowed hard and once again met his heated gaze.

"Thank you." She stated simply.

"For the tea? It was no trouble."

"No, not just for the tea, Severus. Thank you for everything; for taking care of me during this rough time in my life. And for-" Her voice broke as she struggled to say what needed to be said.

"For saving my life."

He began to object, but she interrupted him before he could get the words out.

"Please, do not try to make it as though it is of little consequence. I know that there was a search party, and I know that I have many other people to thank. But right now, I'm thanking _you_. You carried me in to safety. And that means quite a lot to me."

"You're welcome." He said quietly. He looked conflicted, but then spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, for everything. It was never my intention to hurt you. I…am a troubled man. I only hope that you'll be able to forgive me, as I value your company a great deal…as well as your friendship."

She took his hand in hers and his heart began to beat rapidly. Her touch alone drove him mad. She ran her dainty fingers along the lines on his palms. She looked up to him and smiled.

"I forgive you, Severus."

She yawned and he watched as she nestled deeper under the covers. She struggled, but finally found a comfortable position. Her fluffy orange cat came to sleep near her broken ribs, as if protecting them from further harm.

"Goodnight." She whispered quietly as her eyes closed.

When her breathing finally evened, he blew out the candles that sat next to her on the nightstand. He moved to stand, but realized that his hand was still captured between her own hands. He took it from her grasp gently and whispered his own goodnight before turning off the light switch and heading to his own bedroom to sleep.

There was no doubt in his mind that he loved that girl.

_'No, that woman.'_

She was everything he had ever dreamed of having. He only hoped that she would someday come to love him just as much as he did her.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't forget to review! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, as well as all of you, who are reading my story! (:

* * *

When Hermione woke the next morning, she was pleasantly surprised to find a tray with her breakfast sitting on the nightstand. Along with tea and toast, Hermione's potions sat on the tray, as well as a note from Severus. She picked up the folded piece of parchment gingerly.

_I have classes today until noon. I'll be back after_

_-S.S_

She looked to the clock and saw that it was already ten in the morning. At least she didn't have to wait too long for him to return. She sipped her tea and nibbled on the toast he so sweetly made for her. It was a relief to feel the cool liquid of her potions running down her throat. Her pain seemed to get worse the longer she went without them. She only hoped that it would not be too long before she was well again.

A half hour after she woke, Poppy let herself in to administer a check-up. She helped her to the bathroom and brought her everything she'd need until Severus returned. Unfortunately, the Hogwarts mediwitch was a very busy woman.

"I have to run, dear! A poor boy has contracted dragon pox again. I'll be back this evening to do a diagnostic spell. Please, do not overtax yourself!" The matron warned before she was out of sight.

Hermione knew that while she would be completely bored during her time resting, she found solace in the fact that she would be able to read to her heart's delight. She was glad that she still had Severus' copy of _Hamlet_. She only had less than fifty pages to read until the end. She had just finished when he came back from his classes.

"I see you finished _Hamlet._" He commented.

"Yes, just only before you came in, actually."

"Now what will you read?"

She hadn't thought quite that far yet.

"If I may make a recommendation?" He asked.

She nodded for him to continue.

"I find that in times of great stress, Shakespeare's sonnets often calm me. It may do the same for you, as well as quench your boredom for a time."

"Well, if you have them, I believe that is an excellent suggestion. Thank you!"

He nodded and took her plate and mug to his tiny kitchenette. He brought back the sonnets from his private library and set them on her nightstand.

"Now, what may I get you?"

She smiled sheepishly when her stomach growled in hunger. His lips quirked upward and then formed into a smirk.

"I do believe that answered my question. Shall I ask the elves to make you some soup?"

"That sounds wonderful!"

Severus called Dotty and ordered Hermione some chicken noodle. A few minutes later, Dotty popped in with Hermione's lunch.

"Dotty hopes Professor Granger is better soon." The little elf bowed.

"I hope so too, Dotty, thank you very much!"

The elf popped away, back to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner for the rest of the castle. Hermione ate her soup while Severus graded some first year essays in his chair. She looked up every time he growled, huffed, or snorted, wondering what in the world made him do that.

"Is grading really so bad?" She asked when he sighed rather loudly.

"It's worse than you think with potions."

"Oh, really? Then how do I manage to do it, hm?"

"Because you have more patience than I with the dull minded."

She laughed and he blushed a fine shade of red.

"Are you admitting I am better than you at something?" She teased.

He hid a smile under his scoff, pretending to be oh so surprised at her little dig.

"Oh, no, Professor Granger, I am saying that you are a pushover."

They continued their witty banter until Hermione requested to get cleaned up. Severus was at a loss on how to approach the situation. Should he just help her into the bathroom and let her be? Should he help her all the way?

"Shall I draw up a bath for you, then?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, that would be lovely, thanks so much!"

He left her bedroom and exhaled deeply. This woman was clearly getting under his skin. Did he wish to help her into her bath? Most certainly, especially to see her milky white skin as she-

'_Don't you dare think like that, Severus Snape!' _He warned himself. _'If you do then you are no better than Knightly!'_

Knightly. That brought another dark thought to his mind. What was the bastard going to do next? Who were his accomplices? Were they the same people that killed her parents? What were they after her for? There were so many questions he wished he knew the answer to. All he wanted was to keep her safe.

"Severus!" He heard her call from the bedroom.

"One moment!" he called back.

He ran his fingers through his hair and made his way to her room to collect her. He was surprised to see that she managed to get herself into a bathrobe while he was gone. Her nightgown was laid out nicely folded on the bed for when she came back.

"How did you…"

"It was difficult, believe me, but I thought I would save us both the embarrassment and my nightgown from ruin." She laughed prettily.

He helped her up into a sitting position from where she lay on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her gently. It was hard for him to concentrate on keeping her from being injured further when all he could think about was the fact that her robe was the only article of clothing she was wearing. He pulled her up into a standing position, put his hands on her waist to steady her, and began to take small steps. The first step they took, she winced and almost doubled over in pain.

"How badly does it hurt to walk?" He asked concerned.

"Uh, I'd say a six out of ten." She grounded out.

"I know it would be much easier to carry you, but Poppy says you must get used to the pain in order to function more normally and at a faster rate."

She nodded and they began to take smaller and slower steps on their way to the bathroom. When he opened the door, the whole room was filled with steam. He helped her to sit on the edge of the tub, and backed away slowly, not really sure how to proceed.

"I shall go do some more grading. Call me when you are finished."

A half hour of grading went by. He began to worry when Hermione's call never came. He walked to the bathroom door, and knocked gently. No answer came. He began to pound furiously, until he couldn't take it any longer. He barged in to find her asleep in the tub.

'_Oh thank Merlin!' _he thought.

The tub was still filled with bubbles, so she was not in any compromising situation, but he did think she should get out soon. He kneeled down next to the bath and gently tapped her wet shoulder. Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled at him.

"Hi." She said simply.

"Uh, hello?" It was more of a question.

"I'm ready to get out now, but I'm not quite sure how to go about it."

The poor man was at a loss too. He closed his eyes and held out his hands to her. She grabbed a hold of them and he pulled her up. Severus heard her sharp intake of breath and knew that action had pained her greatly. He gave her the bathrobe she discarded on the floor before her bath and kept his eyes closed until she told him she was decent. Decent was something she was most definitely not, with only one article of clothing covering her otherwise naked body.

'_Snap out of it!' _He growled to himself.

He picked her up to relieve her of her misery and carried her back to the bedroom. Hermione wrapped her hair up in a towel and Severus left to give her some privacy while she changed back into her nightgown. He went down to his storeroom to collect a few more vials that he knew she'd need soon.

It was safe to say that the dour potion's master was utterly captivated.

* * *

"Well, it looks like you are on the mend, my dear, but I am afraid it will be a while before you start feeling any better." Poppy said when she came to do a diagnostic after dinner.

"And how long will that be?"

"I'd say about a week, if you take your potions regularly and rest as much as possible."

Hermione nodded and Severus saw Poppy out. When he came back, he found her laying down, her unruly curls sprawled all around her on the pillow. She was truly the vision of an angel, in her white nightgown and shining beauty. She smiled up at him in acknowledgement as he sat in his usual chair of late.

"I was thinking…"

"Oh? Is this a new habit or have you always taken up this hobby?"

"Oh hush, you!" She laughed.

"I was thinking that maybe at some point we could bring my television in here, so we would have another source of entertainment. You do know…"

"What a television is? I believe you forget I had a muggle upbringing like yourself. Of course I know what a television is; whether I own one or not is a different story."

"Perfect! I'll ask Minerva if she could have someone bring it up tomorrow then!"

"What shall you do in the mean time then?"He asked her.

She blushed and swallowed rather loudly.

"Well, I know this may seem like a rather childish request, but I was wondering if you might, uhm, like to read…to me."

A very magical thing happened at that moment. Severus Snape actually smiled. Granted, it was not an open mouth smile, or one baring teeth, but his lips turned upward in a positive manner. And it was because of her.

"If that is what you wish." He told her, still smiling.

She expressed her wish and he picked up Shakespeare's sonnets on the bedside table. He opened to Sonnet 18. Whether it was by fate or simply grace, Severus began to read aloud.

_"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed:  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

He looked up when he finished and found her smiling at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Your voice is very soothing. Has anyone ever told you that?" She asked sleepily.

"I do not believe so."

"Well, it's the truth. Will you read me another?" she said and then yawned.

He nodded and began to read again. When he looked up a second time, her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and heavy. Realizing that he needed sleep too, he got up to leave. When he was almost out the door, he looked back to the woman who held his heart. She looked so peaceful. As softly as he could, Severus walked back to her bedside and leaned down to press a small kiss to her cheek. He turned out the lights and closed her door halfway before retreating to his own room.

He missed the pair of eyes that snapped open at the feeling of lips on her cheek. Sleep did not come quickly to Hermione that night, for all she could think about was the man who she came to care for beyond friendship. The man that she was falling in love with.


	18. Chapter 18

I am on a writing spree lately, I suppose! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it so much! Yes, in case anyone is asking, Pride and Prejudice is my favorite novel, and TSOM is my favorite musical. Thank you for reading and please press the tiny little review button at the bottom! (: Thank you! and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"So, how was the weekend with the great bat of the dungeons? Are you two getting along again?" Ginny asked as she was sprawled out on the sofa.

Severus was kind enough to let Hermione have visitors during her stay in his quarters. She was most certainly not expecting that act of kindness form him, especially since he liked to keep his private quarters exactly that: private. He had classes until late afternoon, and Ginny decided to have lunch with Hermione instead. She really did miss this girl time with her best friend.

"Yes, uhm, we have to talk about that."

"Oh, have things been getting steamy?" Ginny winked in jest.

Hermione swallowed loudly and blushed rather heavily.

"Uh, you could say that." She admitted to her.

"Tell me everything!" The redhead demanded.

When Hermione was finished recalling the events of the past weekend, her visitor was completely stunned. Hermione just needed to figure out what to do about it.

"Hermione, I'm almost positive he's in love with you."

"No, it's not possible; he couldn't love someone like me."

"Are you a complete dimwit? Do you not know men at all?

"Uh, no not really."

"Well, I'll have to teach you what I know. But that can wait for a later time. What I really want to know is, do you love him?"

Hermione looked down to the hands in her lap. She was just about to answer when the portrait door flung open and there stood an angry, wet, Professor Snape. He walked into his quarters, looking absolutely livid. He grumbled to himself past the two astonished girls sitting in his living room, seeming not to notice them. A few moments later he came back out, and was surprised to find them there.

"Oh. Hermione, Miss Weasley." He could barely keep the sneer off of his face.

"What happened to you?"

"Mr. Roberts thought it would be quite funny to make paper-airplanes in my class. When he was going to catch an incoming one, he bumped into his cauldron. Needless to say, it was poured all over my person, and he's now got a full month of detention with Filch."

"I see, well I hope the rest of your day goes smoothly."

"Thank you, I hope so too. And see you next period, Miss Weasley, do try to make it on time."

"Yes, sir!" she smiled at him.

A few minutes later, when Ginny was leaving to go to Potions, Hermione said one word that caused the redhead to squeal and clap her hands in joy.

"Yes."

* * *

When Severus was walking to his quarters that night, he heard someone behind him, clearing their throat. He looked back over his shoulder, only to find the man that he so badly wanted to hurt. He looked so smug; Severus knew the man wanted desperately to taunt him.

"Where's Hermione? How is she doing?" He asked.

"Oh like you don't know" Severus whipped around in fury. "I'm sure you had it planned for months."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor."

"You sick bastard! How could you stand there and act so innocent!"

"All of this, coming from a Death Eater. How can you stand there and act like you had no part in any of the crimes against muggles? I didn't know hypocrisy was one of your many talents."

"Shut up! If you want something, come after me! Not her! You won't get to her! None of you will."

"It isn't me you should be worrying about, Professor." Claudius said cryptically.

He stalked away from Severus in a teasing manner. He was not amused. No, in fact he was quite the opposite. He had to get to the bottom of this, before it was too late.

* * *

"How was your day?" She asked when he arrived back to his quarters.

"It was as usual, I believe." He sighed.

He picked her up off of the couch and took her to her bedroom. He set her down on the bed and began to sit in his chair when her tiny voice interrupted him.

"Uhm, do you think you could go grab my book? I left it on the coffee table."

Severus found Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice" lying out on the table. He chuckled to himself, wondering how many novels she must go through in a week's time.

"Professor Granger is at it again, I see!" He smirked when he came back in.

"Yes well, when it's all I have to do all day, I go through them fast!"

"You could very well watch a film. Filch did come all of that way with the heavy thing."

"That's an evening's past time!"

"Well then, are you going to watch one this evening?" He asked.

"I believe so" she started. "But I have no idea of what one! I do know however, that I am desperately in need of some Roger's and Hammerstein to lift my spirits."

"In a box somewhere I have 'The Sound of Music' if you'd like to watch that."

"Perfect!"

He came back fifteen minutes later with two old and dusty VHS tapes. He popped the first into the VCR and began to walk out of the room.

"Call me when you are ready for the second tape."

"Oh…" she started.

"Is there anything else I could get you?"

"Eh, no, but you don't have to leave." She pointed out.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be very comfortable to sit in the chair and watch a film."

"Well, you could always sit on here…with me." She patted the empty space on the bed next to her.

He gulped. He was sure his face began to turn as red as a ripe tomato.

'_You're not a silly schoolgirl. Man up!' _

He nodded once and continued over to her bed. He sat down on the edge and slowly eased himself onto it, not wanting to harm or scare her. She did not look alarmed in any way. The movie started and Severus was enthralled. Though he did not want to show it, he did secretly love this musical. It was actually his favorite. Within five minutes, he was completely relaxed, forgetting about the initial awkwardness with the woman he was sharing a bed with. They lay side by side, so close they could feel the other's body heat, but not yet touching.

Severus was frustrated when he had to get up to put in the second tape. He did it as quickly as possible, and turned off the light in her room. There was a certain glare that he did not like reflecting off of the television, so he told himself. He got back on her bed and into his former position, lying closely next to her. Severus nearly had a heart attack when he felt her fingers lace through his during "Something Good." He felt her tiny little thumbs stroking the back of his hand. It took all of his self control to stop him from telling her everything. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of being wanted. Hermione Granger made him feel the best he ever had. There was no way he was ever going to let her go.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning to hair tickling her face. She was confused because it felt much finer than her own bushy mess that the morning usually brought. The bed was much warmer than usually, and she was kept in place by some heavy object around her waist. She opened her eyes to find Severus Snape lying with her in bed.

_'Oh my God, he fell asleep here, in MY bed!'_

She smiled to herself giddily. She was so happy that Severus was letting her into his life like this. He made her feel so special, more so than any other person in the world…besides her parents.

_'But they aren't here anymore, Hermione.' _

It was a fact that she had a hard time coming to grip with. It had been almost six months, yet she still forgot that they were gone. She'd catch herself thinking about writing a letter to them, telling her about her new life, when she'd realize they would never get it. With all of the drama going on in her life, it was easy to forget that she was an orphan at twenty years old. The thought made her want to fall to pieces. She still wanted vengeance against the ones who took them away from her.

At that moment, something clicked in her mind. Could it be that the people that attacked her were the ones that killed her parents? Were Death Eaters still congregating, even after the fall of Voldemort? She would most certainly have to ask Harry to check into it.

She felt the man next to her stir, and realized that her head was still on his chest, and his arm was still draped across her waist. Before she could move, however, he opened his eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes?"

He got up as swiftly as he could without hurting her. He seemed quite flustered, and she only hoped she didn't overstep any boundaries just then. But then she remembered that HE was the one in HER bed.

"Allow me to apologize; I had no intention of falling asleep here. I hope you'll forgive me." He bowed his head.

"Severus, there's nothing to forgive! It was an accident, and it was honestly quite comforting to have you here."

"Oh." He stated simply. "I must go get ready; I have class in a half an hour. I will see you later."

He walked from her room and she heard the shower turn on.

_'Bloody fantastic; now he'll be acting out of sorts because he feels so awful.' _She huffed.

She knew however in her heart that it felt right, and she knew that deep down inside him, he knew it too.

* * *

The rest of the week she barely saw Severus. Granted, he was very busy because midterm exams would be coming up soon. Preparing the students was essential, and even though he didn't exactly enjoy spending free time tutoring his less intelligent students, he was dedicated, and for that she had to give him credit.

Then on Saturday, he was forced to chaperone a trip to Hogsmeade. She couldn't quite figure out why Minerva would make him do such a thing, but she was grateful for the space. She certainly needed time to sort her feelings out. When Sunday finally rolled around, he came into her room that morning and brought her breakfast. It was surely awkward, but not as dreadful as she would have imagined. She had an inkling that he needed to tell her something, and that it wasn't exactly good news.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she could take no more.

"Do you love Claudius Knightly?" He asked, suddenly very distraught.

"Do I love Knightly? Severus what a bizarre question! Of course not! Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Hermione, please do not be angry with me for thinking this, but I believe that he may have something to do with your attack."

"What?" she gasped.

"These are only mere accusations, I do not have solid evidence yet, but I-"

He stopped when he saw her worried expression.

"I'm sorry. I only told you because I am worried for your safety. I want just to keep you out of harm's way and I felt that you should know about this."

She nodded and exhales shakily.

"Thank you, Severus, for telling me." She looked so glum.

"I've been thinking lately about my parent's death and my attack. I've come to the conclusion that maybe we were attacked by the same people."

"How is that possible? Death Eaters attacked your parents; that is completely certain."

"Yes, but how do you know there aren't some of them that could still be working towards a common goal?"

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know! To avenge their lord's death? Who knows! They're psychotic people, Severus! Who knows what they're planning?"

He could hear her jagged breath and knew that this was all too much for her. He saw the tears in her eyes and wished he could just take her pain away. He took her hand and led her to her bedroom. She was healing very well for the intensity of her injuries. She was not completely recovered yet, but he knew by the end of the month she would be in a much better condition. She sat down on the bed and Severus turned to leave when she reached out and caught his wrist. Her eyes were still glossy from her unshed tears and she spoke to him with raw emotion.

"Stay with me? Please?" she whimpered.

He could not resist her. She needed him to be there for her. He would go to the ends of the earth for her. He stroked her shoulder as they lay and told her softly,

"It shall get better, Hermione. I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

Here's a small little chapter! I'm sorry it's not very long, but I unfortunately did not have much time, but I had a desperate urge to write! Yes, readers, our story is progressing, don't you think? Anyway, here's 19(: Thank you! and remember to review!(:

* * *

December first came quicker than Hermione thought. She rarely kept track of the days anymore. She knew that is was the Holiday season, however, when she took a stroll with Minerva and saw the various Christmas trees going up in their usual spots. She walked arm in arm with the Headmistress and all of her students greeted her as she walked by.

"How are you feeling, Professor Granger?"

"Very wonderful, Melanie, thank you!"

The truth was that Hermione was feeling pretty well. Was it the best she'd ever felt? No. But she was getting better. Poppy said that all of her injuries were almost healed, and she could go back to teaching again. She was absolutely delighted to do something besides sit in bed all day and read, but her speedy recovery did disappoint her in one way. She had to move back to her own quarters.

There was no doubt she was in love with Severus. She knew that now. She also knew that he cared for her, but she could not say she knew that he loved her. Her love was truly a mystery.

He was giving her mild whiplash. One minute he was sweet and caring, and then the next he was barely there; distant and guarded. And she had no idea how to fix it. And he had been quite busy as of late, so she rarely even had time to talk with him. But tonight was her last night before she was back by herself. She was certain they would be able to talk then. So when Minerva walked her back to his quarters, she drew up a plan.

* * *

"Hermione?" Severus called when he walked in through the portrait.

The lights in his quarters were dim. Candles were lit all around his living room and it confused him to no end. A fire was roaring in his fireplace and a bottle of champagne and two glasses sat out on his coffee table. He heard movement in the bathroom, so he went and knocked on the door to investigate.

"Are you in there, Hermione?" He asked.

Not a moment later, the door swung open, and Severus' jaw dropped to the floor. The normally composed and stoic man was completely taken aback by the appearance of his colleague. She was wearing a lacey black nightgown that stopped mid thigh, barely covered by an equally dark and silky robe. Her hair was so curly, it was unbelievable. He was sure she must have use an iron. And the perfect ringlets looked so soft; he wanted nothing more than to take one in between his fingers. Her lips were stained a bright, ruby red and her eyes were so dramatic. For the first time in his life, Severus understood what being "sexy" meant, because she was that and so much more.

"W-what is the occasion?" He asked, still standing in the doorway.

"Oh, well, I thought we could celebrate some good news, but then I just decided maybe it would be best to go to bed." She sighed.

"No!" He almost yelled. "I have no plans for the evening; tell me your good news!"

She led him over to his couch and he sat down hesitantly. She opened the bottle on the coffee table and filled the glasses completely. She sat down gracefully and he waited for her to speak.

"Poppy came by today and told me that I'm free to be normal again. She said my ribs were almost completely healed so I could be free now to do what I wanted; cautiously of course.

"That's excellent! I'm pleased at your speedy recovery!" Yet his tone and expression said the opposite.

"Then, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just, uhm..." He sighed and took a large swig of his champagne.

"It'll just be rather strange not having you here is all." He finally admitted.

"I know what you mean. You've been quite a constant in my life. I hope you'll stay that way."

"The same to you, Hermione." He replied.

They stared into the cackling fire for a few moments before Hermione said,

"Enough of this sadness! If this is my last night here, we should be celebrating, not mourning. Let's…..play a game or something!"

"A game?" he asked, "such as?"

"We'll think of something!" she smiled at him.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

An hour later, most of the champagne was gone and another bottle of firewhisky was taken from his cupboard. The two of them were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, laughing as hard as their bodies would let them.

"Your turn! Truth or dare?"

"This is a most ridiculous game, but I say truth!"

"Who was your first kiss?"

Severus stopped laughing and thought about how to answer the question without embarrassing himself. It was most definitely a sobering thought, though he wasn't exactly sober at that moment. Hermione was waiting impatiently and slapped him on the arm.

"Come one, who is it? I'm sure it's not that embarrassing!"

"Well, uhm, I..."

'_Great Severus,' _he told himself. _'You're turning into a blubbering drunk!' _

"I-I can't tell you!" He blurted out.

"What? Why not?"

"I can't tell you because I haven't had one yet!"

She was silent for a couple of minutes and he knew he had just embarrassed himself more than ever before. Oh, why did he have to get drunk tonight of all nights?

"What? You're telling me that you've never kissed a girl?"

"Yes."

"Have you had, uhm, sexual relations?"

"No!"

"Anything else?"

"No! It's not exactly like I was Mr. Popular in school. And then I became a spy and I had no time to start a relationship with anyone. And to be honest, I still loved-"

"Lily?"

"Yes. But now that I go back and think, I realize that I never really did love her. I loved the thought of a relationship with someone like her."

"Oh, that's good!" She nodded. "So do you still have any feelings for her?" she tried to be discreet.

"No. I would be a complete idiot if I did!"

"Indeed. So you really have never kissed anyone?" She asked again.

When Severus looked in her direction, he realized how close she really was. The woman was almost on top of him. But especially with his inhibitions lowered he couldn't say that he minded very much. He looked into her chocolate eyes and saw something there that shook him completely. Desire. In his whole unhappy life, no one had ever looked at him like that. It was shocking and alluring all the same. He could feel her hot breath on his face and he knew he was completely flushed. His eyes travelled from her own orbs down to her ruby red lips that were only mere inches away from his. This was it.

"Well" she whispered. "Do you want to?"

He nodded his head slowly. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her tantalizing lips. He watched as they came closer and closer, until she stopped only a few centimeters apart from his.

"Are you sure?" she whispered again.

"Yes." He breathed.

He leaned in and his eyes fluttered closed, preparing himself for-

"Severus!"

The pair jumped apart when Minerva's voice came through the floo.

"Severus! Poppy needs more pepper-up as soon as possible!"

The man growled like a furious animal.

"Alright!" he snarled. "I'll be there in a moment!"

He turned to Hermione, visibly distressed.

"I have to go brew, it is late and you should get adequate rest. Do not wait up for me." He said as he stormed out of the room.

Hermione put her head in her hands and wondered when in Merlin's name things would go right for her.

* * *

"My, Severus! You look like you could murder me!"

"I very well could, Headmistress!"

"Well? What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Poppy leaned over and whispered something into Minerva's ear. They both laughed at their secret joke. Severus was fuming.

"I was in the middle of something rather important when you all so rudely decided to interrupt me at this late hour! I hope I brewed enough for you. I believe I shall retire now, goodnight!"

When he went back to his quarters he saw that the candles and the fire were out. She had cleaned up the bottles and their glasses, and turned off all of the lights. He slightly opened her bedroom door and peeked in. She was sound asleep. He sighed.

Hermione Granger made him feel like no one else ever had. She was absolutely magical; no pun intended. She made him feel like a ruddy teenager again, with raging hormones and too much awkwardness. But he loved it. And he loved her. As much as he wanted to begin their relationship, he knew he had to do it the right way. He would ask to court her, with the intention that someday she would be completely his.


	20. Chapter 20

Wow! Chapter 20 already! I just cannot seem to stop writing. It has become an obsession lately that I just cannot dsimiss. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing and I shall see you next time, dear readers!(:

* * *

The next evening, after finally returning to teach her classes, Hermione packed her belongings from Severus' apartment. Like he had been doing for the majority of the weeknights, he was holding a small study session for students in dire need of help for their exams. Detentions were another usual, but tonight he was helping his pupils, rather than punishing them.

Hermione could hardly remember the previous night. But she did know that she acted like a sloppy, disgusting drunk and lost her sense of decorum. Thinking back on what she did remember, she was completely appalled at her behavior. And yet, she was disappointed that things did not progress further between her and the man that she had become so very close with. Crystal clear in her memory was their almost kiss.

She vaguely recalled their conversation leading up to it. The moment that caused butterflies in her stomach and her heart to beat so intensely was when he told her that he no longer loved Lily. She was sure that had they been completely sober, he would not have shared this information. He was a guarded man, even with her, and any pieces of his past would never be intentionally said in a situation such as that.

At first she thought it a little strange that he had never kissed or been physical with anyone. He was almost thirty-nine years old, for one. And secondly, she was positive Death Eaters partook in…less than gentlemanly activities during their meetings. She wondered how in the world he could have ever escaped that. She supposed that since he had only been true to Lily, he would remain true in every way. Severus was completely devoted to Lily Potter, and had been until his near death experience with Nagini.

To hear the words come straight from his lips were completely a blessing, for she wasn't sure she would believe it had she heard it from someone else. She hated to think ill of the dead, especially her best friend's mother, yet, she couldn't help but feel angry towards the redhead that played a large part is Severus' life. She was a completely shallow person. She barely stuck up for him when the marauder's teased him endlessly. And she never forgave him when he called her a simple name, like a nine year old would do. She remembered crying when Draco called her a Mudblood, but now, to her the word had no meaning. It was just another word. Yes, Severus may have acted like a prick, but he didn't deserve to be deserted just because he made a mistake.

Right before dinner, Severus came in to clean himself up after another spill in the lab. Thankfully, it was only water, and while he was extremely irritated, the poor boy that caused the issue was not punished, only reprimanded severely. When he was almost fully dressed, he stood in the doorway of his bedroom and buttoned his frock coat, while admiring the woman in his living room.

Her hair was down and curly, most likely let loose from the confines of the twist she had placed the ringlets in that morning. She was wearing a set of deep purple robes, made of the finest Chinese silk. She looked stunning, but then again, when did she not? He interrupted her musings by clearing his throat loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't see you standing there." She said as she turned her head towards him.

"It's quite alright. I was just wondering if you were ready to go down to dinner."

"I believe so." She said quietly.

She got up from her sitting position on the couch and made her way to the door. Before she could leave, however, she was pulled away from the door by a large hand encircling her tiny wrist. She turned around and caught the black orbs that belonged to Severus with her own.

"Hermione, I would like to speak to you about-"

"Severus, I know what this is about. I was hoping that we could have this conversation after dinner, as I know it may take some time.

He nodded silently and the two professors walked arm in arm to the Great Hall. Before they reached the doors, Hermione suddenly stopped walking. Severus turned to her and noticed the horrified look on her face.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"I just remembered who I sit next to."

He nodded in understanding and took her delicate hands in his.

"I swear to you, he will not harm you while I'm there. He shall not even try anything with all of those people watching anyway. It is only a speculation and we have no proof. There is a possibility that he Is completely innocent. I just want you to be cautious. Yet, act like you know nothing."

"Alright." She nodded.

They walked in to the Great Hall and were greeted with warm smiles from all of the students who had yet to see her recovered. They walked up the middle row to the head table, and she completely avoided even looking in the direction of Claudius Knightly. She knew he was potentially dangerous, she just didn't know how much. Minerva greeted her as she and Severus moved to take their seats. She grabbed Hermione's hands and squeezed them tightly before letting them go. Dinner appeared on the table and everyone began to fill their plates. To her right, the man she began to fear greeted her.

"Hermione! I'm so thrilled you're alright. Have you made a full recovery?"

She fought to keep the ice from her tone.

"Almost, I believe."

"I'm glad to hear it."

The young witch could not help but roll her eyes. This man was just so unsettling. Thankfully, Severus began conversing with her about the animagus project. She told him of her plans for herself and her NEWT level students and he seemed to be impressed.

When they finished with dinner, she excused herself as quickly as possible to finish packing all of her belongings and get back to her own quarters. When she was finally finished and ready to leave, Severus asked her to sit down for a chat. He poured them both a glass of wine and sat down next to her on the sofa. They were silent for a few moments, until Severus could take no more.

"A penny for your thoughts?"He asked.

"A very muggle expression, I'm flattered, but sadly, my thoughts are not important. I'm just reminiscing."

"I see." He noted. "May I ask you a rather personal question?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why is it that you are still single?"

Hermione felt herself become tense beside her caretaker. Should she answer this question honestly? She really had no idea how to face him should he reject her.

"Well, the only person I really have ever been with is Ron. And after the war we were together for a short while. But then I thought to myself "would I be happy in ten years?" And I really didn't think I would be. Ron was the safe choice. But he wasn't very intellectual or very deep and that's not what I needed in a man or potential life partner. And yes, there was Victor Krum, who still keeps in contact with me, but he wasn't very bright either. And then I went to look for my parents and I couldn't possibly think about a relationship with anyone. And now I'm at Hogwarts. So, it would be quite hard to start a relationship with someone when I live here for most of the year."

"I understand." He sounded a little disappointed.

"I mean, I would like to have a relationship, but I'm afraid I don't think anyone here is interested."

To that his head shot up and his dark eyes bore into hers intensely.

"I know that isn't true."

"How?" she asked, desperately.

"Because I…" he gulped forcibly, "because I am interested."

He looked away from her, preparing himself for the rejection he was about to receive. What he didn't know was that the girl beside him was flowing with emotion. Her eyes began to water and she felt a single tear slide down her cheek. She wanted to wake up from this beautiful dream so she wouldn't have to endure the pain should it last any longer. But it wasn't a dream.

"What?" she whispered shakily.

He looked back to her and was utterly surprised to find her so emotional.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you…"

"Oh, Severus, you have not quite the opposite. You have made me so happy."

To that he was truly shocked.

"What?" he asked in the same manner that she had.

"I believe that these past few months I have grown to care for you as more than a friend." She added softly.

"That is how I feel as well. But Hermione, I am not good for you. For months I have tortured myself to no end, wishing that I could be the perfect man for you. Almost everything about me is wrong. You are so young and beautiful and perfect in every way and I am nothing of the sort. I am old. Almost twenty years older than you-"

"Not quite! You know I'm twenty now, correct? And you're thirty eight!"

"That is still a substantial amount. I'm absolutely horrid looking. I have never been and never will be a charmer. I'm inexperienced, I'm a bastard and a complete arse all the time, and as much as I try to stop it, I never can. I'm broken, Hermione. I'm broken from my father, from Lily, from Dumbledore and from The Dark Lord. But, if you want me, I shall endeavor to make you happy every day, and like I said last evening, I do not love Lily any more. If you reject me, I would understand. But I want you, Hermione, and no one else."

"Severus."She whispered his name, caressing it in her lovely voice, tears falling like rain drops. "I want you too, Severus."

Happiness swelled up within the dark man.

"Then it is my intention to court you properly. You have become rather special to me since you've been here. Not only did you save my life, but you brought me to life. And I cannot thank you enough."

At this she jumped into Severus' lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. He brought his hand up to her back and caressed it gently. He loved this woman, but he could not vocalize it yet. He would wait until a more proper moment.

She took her face from the crook of his neck and raised it so that she was looking directly into his onyx gaze. She cupped his cheek with one hand and caressed it with her thumbs. She smiled at him through her happy tears and threaded her other hand into his dark tresses. Whoever made up the rumor that it was greasy was completely off. It was soft and silky and she wished she could play with it all day long.

She brought her lips to his ear and whispered.

"May I bestow upon you a kiss?" she smiled.

He exhaled so deeply, but nodded slightly.

Hermione brought her face closer to his. Firstly, she kissed his cheek, feeling the softness that a clean-shaven face brought. Then, she moved to his forehead, showing him that she would comfort him always. She moved to kiss other cheek and smiled against it. This was the happiest moment she'd had in a very long time.

She stopped directly in front of him. Once again, he could feel her minty breath on his waiting lips. Then, with a surge of powerful brevity, he closed his eyes, leaned in and met his lips with hers.

Severus' heart swelled with love at the gentle nature of the kiss from the woman he loved. It was soft and short, but sweet. She pulled back from their chaste kiss and saw her suitor smile for the first time in all the years she'd known him. It was a gentle, yet bashful smile, but it was truly wonderful. She saw the blush form on his cheeks and smiled to him as well.

"So, how was it?" Hermione teased.

"Very enjoyable." He said as he stroked her cheek, "I would very much like to do it again. Although, I am afraid I'm not quite sure what to do…"

"I have no problem showing you." She said before bringing her lips back to his.

She started off slowly and chastely like the first one. She could feel how timid he was and tried to relax his fears. His lips were warm and moist to her extreme delight. She moved her lips against his and found she wanted more. She ran her tongue across him bottom lip and heard him moan involuntarily. She parted his lips with her tongue and he granted her entrance. Their tongues began to dance together so wonderfully; it was a shame when she had to pull away, gasping for breath. Severus was flushed, and looked completely and thoroughly snogged. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his sweetly. He cupped her cheek and then ran his knuckles over her cheekbone.

"How am I faring, Professor Granger?" He asked teasingly.

"Quite well, Mr. Snape. For a beginner you are rather impressive."

"Thank you, Professor. I shall remember that."

All thoughts of Hermione leaving that night completely left their minds. The whole evening was spent by talking and kissing and talking again, until they finally fell asleep on the couch, wrapped up in each other. Tomorrow would be a new day, and they would get up to face their troubles and demons together at last.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry I have taken so long to update! I have been sooooo busy! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I may go back and fix it later! Don't forget to review!

* * *

The snow came the next week, falling quickly and heavily, leaving the Scottish hills crisp and gleaming white. Though the temperature was cold, the sun shone often, causing the ground to sparkle like a thousand little diamonds. It was truly wonderful.

For a Tuesday, Hermione had a lovely day. She woke up at a reasonable time, had a good breakfast, taught, read, and was now enjoying a nice winter stroll with the Headmistress. In fact, the whole week previous was wonderful, except for the fact that Severus was gone.

Since their wonderful kiss a week earlier, things between them had been going smoothly, although they had little time to spend together. Wednesday evening Severus oversaw a study session with first-years who were doing exceptionally awful in his class. Thursday, the Potion's professor needed to brew for the infirmary, and Hermione had a meeting with some Gryffindors. Then on Friday morning, Severus left for New York, heading to a prestigious potion's conference. She missed him dearly, but knew that he would return home safely to her. He also sent her a letter on Saturday, leaving her a little less worried.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_While New York is quite loud and busy this time of year, I find that I am enjoying myself immensely. If you thought that the Christmas Trees in Hogwarts were large, you should see the one in Time's Square. I have learned much already and although I only have a few more days here, I know I will be learning even more. I cannot wait to share with you all that I now know. While I am glad that I have had time available away from the dunderheads we call students, I miss you more than you know. I shall be home soon. _

_Severus_

_P.S. Are you free next Saturday? I wish to take you out for dinner. _

Hermione reread that letter often and thought about it even more.

'_He misses me!'_ Just this once she allowed herself to act like a silly schoolgirl.

"And what has you so giddy?" Her companion asked, a twinkle forming in her eye.

"Oh, nothing!" Hermione's blush could have rivaled a rose.

"Is it about Severus?" The older woman failed to hide her smile.

The younger professor was simply astonished that the Headmistress could have known such information.

"How did you…"

"Well, my dear, I'm Headmistress. I know everything. I also see the way you too look at each other."

"Is it really that obvious?" Hermione asked.

"I don't believe so, no. I can just tell."

"You're not angry?"

Minerva let out a small laugh.

"Angry? Goodness no! I'm overjoyed for the both of you. I know you two have yet to really discuss things but I think you will be wonderful together."

The two women continued their walk around the grounds until it was time for dinner.

* * *

"Hermione, is there something that you're not telling me?" Ginny Weasley was sprawled out on her bed.

"It depends."

"It depends? Oh come on, just spill it already. I can see that you've been hiding something and I want to know. Now."

Hermione sat down on the bed across from her best friend. She took a deep breath and caught the eyes of her companion. Her words and tone were serious but a small smile lit up her face.

"I will tell you if you swear to me that you will keep quiet about this until I say it's alright. Am I clear?"

"Crystal!" Ginny replied cheekily.

"Well, Severus and I…we…well, I think that we're…uhm-"

"Just get it out already!"

"We're kind of together!"

Ginny's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Together? What do you mean "together"? Are you two, like, dating?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I think he's 'courting' me!"

"When and how did this all happen? Tell me everything!"

Hermione told Ginny everything about last Tuesday and the events leading up to it. While her friend was extremely happy, it would be an understatement to say she was a little annoyed.

"Tuesday? Bloody Hell, Hermione! You kept this from me for a week! How could you?"

"I'm sorry, Gin! I just wasn't ready to talk about it yet!"

A large feathery pillow was swung directly to Hermione's head. Ginny continued to rant a while longer, until the happiness for her friend took over completely.

"I can't wait to hear what Harry has to say!"

"Ginny, Harry and Ron are exactly why I want you to keep quiet. I need to see what this actually is before you go blabbing to it about the whole school. Besides, I have ways to blackmail. Miss Weasley, how would you like to lose one hundred points from Gryffindor? Or maybe even a month of detention with Filch!"

"I wouldn't like that at all."

"Then refrain from gossiping about my love life! Now go to sleep, you have class early tomorrow morning!"

A moan and some mumbling came from under the covers beside her. Her best friend was obviously quite tired. Hermione yawned herself and nestled deeper into her snug bed. She turned out the lights and drifted off into a surprisingly peaceful sleep, dreaming about the man whom she loved so dearly.

* * *

Outside, in the deepest part of the Forbidden Forrest, there was a group of three. Hooded, dark, and tall, they stood in the mist, quietly speaking about their plans.

"Why haven't you acted?" His voice a hushed whisper.

"She's been kept away! She only just returned to teaching!"

"You stupid, little fool. Unless you want to be disposed of, I suggest you do something soon."

"He's going to be back any day now, and besides, I'm sure that my position will be compromised if-"

He was interrupted by the wiser one, quiet but looming in the darkness. He spoke softly and elegantly, his tongue caressing every syllable that he spoke.

"You forget that she is only one of the people we want. Be wise in your endeavors, and stay low for now. Act as normally as you can. You are doing well. Yet, the master is still quite unhappy. And because of this, you must be punished. Crucio!"

The youngest man fell to the ground; his scream piercing the darkness.

* * *

A knock on Hermione's door the next evening interrupted her reading.

"Yes, yes, Ginny, I'm coming!" She began to open the door and mumbled. "Don't you know my password, you little swo…Oh!" Hermione was surprised to find an entirely different person standing at her portrait.

"If I were Miss Weasley, I don't believe I would enjoy coming, should I be treated with that attitude." The man standing in her entryway smiled beautifully. His nervous chuckle brought Hermione out of her admiration of him and she breathed a single word.

"Severus."

"I arrived only just a few moments ago. I considered freshening up, but decided against it."

She took a step back and looked at him fully. He still carried his trunk and was dressed in his less formal robes. A small smile still adorned his face, and his free hand was nervously fidgeting about. Her heart filled with loved at the sight before her.

"Well don't just stand there! Come in, and let's get you warmed up by the fire!"

"I had no idea your personality resembled that of Molly Weasley's." He joked lightheartedly.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked as they sat down on the soft rug in front of the fireplace.

"No, thank you. I'm quite full from my own dinner. Perhaps in a while you could call for some tea?"

"There's no need! I already have some brewing actually."

"Wonderful." He replied while eyeing her person.

"How have you been?" He asked, multiple other questions hidden inside that simple one.

"Quite well. Ginny stayed with me every night, so I felt quite safe. Nothing much has really happened while you've been away, except the snow."

"Yes, I noticed. I must admit, I do enjoy this time of year."

"Really?" Hermione was shocked, "I cannot see you as the type of person who adores the holidays!"

"I do not 'adore them,' I simply just feel a little more at peace."

The kettle shrieked, letting them know the tea was ready. Hermione got up and poured two cups for both her and the other professor. He thanked her when she brought him his drink and his lips turned upward in appreciation. Hermione sat back down on the fuzzy rug and waited for him to speak. After a while, he spoke up.

"I missed you, you know, while I was away." He said quietly, looking down at his hands.

At this, Hermione's heart soared. This man made her feel so wonderful; she couldn't even believe this was truly happening. She reached for his hand and he gently placed it in hers.

"I missed you too." She smiled at him sweetly.

Then for a moment, Hermione thought.

"Severus, what exactly are we?"

Then, much to her surprise, he set down his tea, and moved towards her on the rug. He pulled her to him and kissed her hand gently.

"Hermione, as you know, I am not a man who entertains myself with petty, meaningless relationships. In fact, I have never even been in a relationship, so to speak, therefore, I do not take this lightly. While right now I do not have a definite answer, I do know that I would like to stay with you as long as you'll have me. Because I….deeply care about you."

She smiled and hugged him tight. He was tense at first, and then melted in her embrace.

'_This woman!' _He could only think to himself.

"Oh, Severus." She whispered, "you mean so much to me."

"I love the way you say my name." he whispered.

But then, after a while, there was no more talking. The tea was left forgotten and the fire burned out, while the two professors held on to each other tightly.


	22. Chapter 22

I'm sorry this one is so short! I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all will review! Thanks (:

* * *

"Hermione…..Hermione."

She groaned as she was being pulled from her sleep.

"Shhh Love, it's late. I should be going."

Hermione's head shot up.

"What? No, it's alright. What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight! And we've got class to teach tomorrow." He said.

Severus was almost ready to stop reasoning with his love. She looked so adorable, laying there on the rug. Her honey hair was the messiest he'd seen in a long time and her eyes could barely stay open. When her eyes started to close again, he took her in his arms and carried her to her bed. He kissed her forehead and began to leave when she grabbed his hand.

"Please stay." She asked groggily.

"Hermione…we shouldn't." he warned, but it was no use.

The man sighed and kicked off his dragonhide boots. He removed his outer robes and his frock coat and was left in a white button down and black pants. He pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed and reluctantly climbed in.

He was in heaven. His head hit the soft pillow and all he could smell was her. Her scent was everywhere, lavender and vanilla, and a little bit of her hair was tickling his face. She nestled closer to him under the covers and he hesitantly draped his arm across her middle. She turned to face him and had a small smile on her face; her eyes still closed. She whispered his name and snuggled him closer. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face; the woman he loved in his arms and willing.

* * *

Hermione woke to the familiar feeling of someone in her bed. She had been so used to sleeping next to Ginny, that a presence beside her felt natural. She struggled to open her eyes, yet did so, and found that her room was still very dark. She guessed that it was only six or six thirty, as the early morning light had yet to even appear. She heard deep breathing coming from the person in her bed. When she finally truly regained consciousness and could think clearly, she realized that the person in her bed was most certainly not Ginny, as her limbs were intertwined with this other beings, and that he was most certainly male.

Severus.

Severus had stayed with her all night, in her bed, holding her close while they slept. To her, this was bliss. Waking up to the man that she was in lo-.

'_In love? I mean I knew I was falling for him, but when did I know for certain?" _she pondered to herself.

Was she really in love with him? They weren't even really together yet. He was just courting her, I mean, what's the big deal?

'_Except that he is a big deal. And the answer is yes. And I really hope that he feels the same way about me.' _

'_He's sleeping in your bed, Hermione. Obviously he feels something substantial for you.' _

'_He said he was interested in a relationship with me, but what does that even mean? He really could just mean a physical relationship. He says he cares deeply for me. But not love.'_

The fact of the matter was that they needed to have a serious conversation. Hermione was a little hesitant however, because as much as she was yearning to ask some questions, she was afraid to hear his answers.

She turned to face him and sighed. He looked peaceful as he slept; his silky black hair splaying out over her pillow. His lips were turned slightly upward, signaling that he was content in his sleep. Against her better judgment, Hermione's fingertips began to glide over the contours of his face. It was a bit rough, telling her that he had not shaved recently. She decided she liked both his stubble and his clean-shaven face. When her hand came to rest on his cheek, he stirred, leaving Hermione feeling sorry for waking him as well as nervous to see his reaction. When his eyes finally opened a few moments later, she inhaled forcefully.

He stared at her for a while; his onyx eyes boring into her own golden ones. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours, yet it was only a few minutes.

"Good morning." She said finally, breaking the heavy silence.

"Indeed." Was his simple reply.

His warm hand found its way to her shoulder, tracing the curve of it, her thin nightgown the barrier between his hand and her skin. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of the contact. When she opened her eyes, he was much closer to her than he had been before.

He looked so innocent, lying there in her bed, his hair tousled and his eyes wide. She could tell he was nervous, rightfully so. Severus had never been in a relationship, or even kissed a girl before, let alone lay in a woman's bed. Since last Tuesday, they had not had any true contact, other than a hug here or there. Now he was curious, wanting to experience more of her, yet not wanting to cross a line they had yet to even dream of. They were still in the beginning stages of their so called relationship. He didn't want to screw it up by acting like a….a….complete git. He felt his hand tangle itself in her mass of curls, almost as if he had no control over his actions. They were so soft under his fingers; it was simply amazing to him.

Then she kissed him.

This action took him by complete surprise. Her warm mouth moved with his, their lips moving perfectly in sync. Even in the early morning, she tasted so sweet. He felt her tongue on his lips, begging for entrance. He granted it when she nibbled on his bottom lip, and he gasped ever so slightly. While he was quite inexperienced in this area, his love was a good teacher, leading him through everything she did. Their tongues battled for dominance, pleasure coursing through both of their bodies. She broke away from their kiss, panting heavily. Severus was momentarily disappointed, until her lips moved down to the soft skin of his neck, just under his jaw line. She kissed it softly, and then began to ravage his neck, biting it and then soothing it with her tongue. This was almost too much for the inexperienced man. His deep moan brought them back to reality, yet made her yearn to continue. When their breathing finally evened out he spoke again.

"Do you have the time, love?"

She checked her clock and told him that it was only seven-thirty.

"As much as I would enjoy staying here with you, I fear I must ready myself for the day." He told her softly.

"I'll miss you." She said, ever so innocently.

"I shall miss you as well." He replied honestly.

He kissed her forehead and left her quarters, petting Crookshanks as he went. This left Hermione feeling both satisfied and wanting more. She got up out of bed and turned on the shower. Steam began to fill her large bathroom as she stepped into the hot shower. When she started to shampoo her hair, she started to hear Crookshanks mewing and hissing. Thinking it was just Crooks being himself, Hermione thought nothing of it. Hermione reached for her bathrobe and a towel, twisting her hair up to keep her wet curls off of her face and neck. When she stepped out of the shower, she started to look in the mirror, and then screamed.

* * *

When Hermione's half-Kneazle came scurrying into Severus' quarters, he knew something was amiss. The furry, orange cat usually wanted nothing to do with him, since he probably thought that Severus was trying to take away his mistress. So naturally, Severus knew that when her alarmed companion came running into his room almost magically, he knew that he should go check on Hermione. He dressed quickly, while her cat impatiently hurried around him, informing him that he needed to act quickly.

Severus and Crookshanks left his chambers swiftly, and the wizard trailed behind the animal. As the fast walk of the animal became a run, Severus took the hint that he should run too, and get there as fast as he could. He reached the outside of Hermione's chambers, when he saw Minerva and Poppy walking briskly towards him.

"Severus, the portrait told me to come straight away!"

He almost growled the password to her portrait and the two elder Professors plus the matron ran in to Hermione's chambers. Crookshanks led them to the bathroom and they were taken aback by the sight in front of them.

Argus Filch's tabby cat, Mrs. Norris, was lying on Hermione's bathroom counter, blood seeping from an obvious stab wound. They could tell that the cat was still alive, but only barely, and was fading fast. On the mirror, written in Mrs. Norris' blood, were the words "You're next."

Severus rushed to Hermione, who had fainted and was lying on the floor, while Minerva barked orders to both him and Poppy. Madame Pomfrey immediately levitated the cat to the infirmary to be healed and returned to Mr. Filch. Severus carried Hermione back to his room with Minerva and Crookshanks in tow, for what seemed like the millionth time. He set her down gently on his bed, and sat down next to her. He put his head in his hands, while Minerva began to pat his back.

"I will cancel classes for both potions and transfiguration today. I will also make an announcement at dinner about this informing the culprit that they will be severely punished. Why does this keep happening to her, Severus? She most certainly does not deserve it."

"I don't know, Minerva, I really don't know."


	23. Chapter 23

Oh my goodness, I am so sorry about taking forever to update! I have been so incredibly busy lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and will forgive me for taking so long! This is the longest chapter yet! yay(: Enjoy! and review! Please and Thank you(:

* * *

Before she knew it, winter holiday had finally come. December the 18th could not have come any sooner, for Hermione was nothing but busy. Grading the normal work was certainly a task, but grading the exam was torture. There were few "E's" and even fewer "O's." Yes, exams were truly torture.

"What'll my grade be, Professor?" Ginny said, standing in her doorway.

"Ginny, you know you got an 'O'."

"Did I? But, Merlin it was so hard!" The redhead joked.

Since the N.E.W.T level class was doing their research project the whole year, Hermione felt that it was pointless to give them a true semester exam. Hermione assigned them a project to reflect on their inner personalities, and research what animal they might morph into should they excel in their animagus training. Since it was a fairly easy project, Hermione knew all of them would be getting a high mark.

"I swear, Vector's gotten harder since the war. I bloody failed that exam, that's for sure."

"Professor Vector, Ginny, and I'm sure you did not fail. How was the potions exam?" she asked, secretly hoping to hear more about Severus.

"Oh it was alright I suppose. Hard, but I actually studied for that one."

"Oh, well that's good."

"Yeah, I suppose. So, are we all going to be at Grimmauld on Christmas?"

"I think so. Harry's hired people to clean it I think."

"Well let's hope Old Mrs. Black doesn't scare them off."

The two girls shared a short laugh, until the bells rang, signaling the students to head down to the train.

"Well, I better get down to the train. I'll see you in a few days, 'Mione."

Then she was gone, leaving Hermione alone with her grading and her thoughts.

* * *

Severus was completely overwhelmed. And it was not because of the mountain of exams he still had to finish grading. No, it was because of the events of last week that caused him great distress. He was worried for Hermione, and that was the only thing really on his mind.

At first he thought Knightly was the one who devised all of these schemes. Now he wasn't so sure. This whole situation was a mystery, and even the spy couldn't figure it out. There were so many questions that he wanted answered, and so little information he had to use. For one, Severus was truly in the dark.

That evening, he decided to take a late night stroll around the castle, to clear his mind. As he was walking around the halls, he happened upon his new enemy, leaning up against the wall, waiting for him.

"Professor Snape! What a pleasure to see you this evening."

"A pleasure would be the exact opposite, Knightly."

"Oh come now, Severus, let's be friends."

"I do not make it a habit to befriend people like you Knightly."

"People like me? Whatever do you mean?"

The younger man was toying with him now. Severus was using every single ounce of self control he possessed not to hex the bastard in front of him. His jaw was clenched so tightly that it hurt.

"People who attack my colleagues, Knightly!"

"You mean, Hermione?" He caressed her name so sensually that it made Severus sick to his stomach.

"Leave. Her. Alone." He snarled through clenched teeth.

"No need to get so touchy, Severus. Just because you're in love with her doesn't mean that she wants you back."

With all of his strength, he pushed Knightly into the wall.

"I am NOT in love with her!" He bellowed.

It was the biggest lie Severus had ever told, for Hermione was his life. But, from the dark alcove nearby, the young witch in question, who had no idea of the truth, heard it all.

* * *

'_I knew it; I knew he wasn't in love with me.'_ She thought, tears streaming down her face.

Hermione ran as fast as she could back to her quarters. To say she was heartbroken was an understatement. Never in her life had she felt so awful. When she reached her room, she fell onto her bed and sobbed until she could sob no more. She fell asleep like that, lying on her bed in a ball, grieving for the love that she would never get to experience.

* * *

Hermione woke in the morning with puffy, red eyes, a stuffy nose, and an ache in her chest that wouldn't seem to go away. At 11, she finally managed to get herself out of bed and make some tea. She clearly missed breakfast and would soon miss lunch. She found that she really couldn't care.

Hermione thought it wise to finish her grading, so she conjured the large stack of papers that were sitting in her office and began to mark. When there was a knock on her door a little while later, she looked at the time and was truly shocked. Time had most certainly slipped away from the young witch as it was now close to 5 in the evening! She got up from her seated position to answer the person standing at the entrance to her quarters. She opened the portrait and found Minerva standing there.

"Oh, my dear! What happened?" She asked, concerned for her cub.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied.

The headmistress gave her a skeptical look.

"Hermione, let me speak plainly. You look awful. You missed both breakfast and lunch, and are presumably missing dinner as well. What happened?

"Nothing of importance, Minerva, I assure you. I'm just quite stressed and have a lot going on right now. I just needed the day, but I promise I will be down tomorrow."

The Headmistress agreed and took her leave of the young transfiguration professor. To say that she believed the girl was completely untrue. Truth be told, she had an idea of what made her so blue. She made her way to the dungeons to speak to Severus.

"Severus, do you know what's gotten into Hermione?"

"Nice of you to just drop in, Headmistress." He smirked to the older woman.

"Severus, this is serious. She came to neither breakfast nor lunch, and refuses to come to dinner as well. She looks completely distraught; I have no idea how to help her."

The man was baffled by this news. Just yesterday Hermione seemed fine. She stopped by his office for tea to take a break from grading, and all was well with her. Well, as well as things could be.

"Maybe I should go see her." He offered.

"Severus, although I know of your relationship, I don't think that is the best idea. She asked to be left alone for the evening. I think its best you wait until tomorrow morning."

Severus completely disagreed with her, but pretended to comply for the sake of peace. When the headmistress left, He secretly headed to Hermione's quarters to check on her. He uttered her password and entered, only to find no sign of Hermione in the main area. His heart began to race in fear, hoping that she would be alright. He saw that her bedroom door was cracked open. After mentally preparing himself for what he could possibly see, whether it be Knightly taking advantage of her, which his irrational mind was arguing, her changing clothes, or even an absence of the witch in question, Severus peeked inside. Much to his relief, the witch was indeed there, and sleeping soundly in her bed. Breathing a sigh of relief, Severus kissed her forehead, and made his way down to dinner, closing her door softly when he left. Although he had no idea of what was wrong with his love, she was safe, and for the time being, was all that mattered.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke to a tapping noise on her window. She groaned and practically rolled out of bed, only to find that it was Harry's new owl, Snowy. She was almost an exact replica of her predecessor, Hedwig, although Snowy was much smaller than Hedwig, due to Snowy being younger.

Hermione opened her window to let the small owl in, only to find that Harry had written her, asking to help him pick out a gift for Ginny for Christmas. He asked if meeting in Diagon Alley at eleven would do and she replied in the positive.

She got ready quickly and headed down to the kitchens for a quick meal before she met Harry. Much to her dismay, both Minerva and Severus were there, drinking tea.

'_Ruddy Minerva probably knew I would be heading down to the kitchens.'_

Truth be told, Hermione wasn't ready to deal with Severus yet. She had barely had a chance to even think about it let alone how she would act with him or talk to him from now on. Her thoughts were interrupted by Severus' deep baritone.

"Good morning, Hermione." He nodded to her.

'_Oh no. Why must he be here? Please don't erupt in tears. Please don't erupt in tears.' _A mantra began to form in her head.

"Good morning, Severus" She replied, shortly, but politely.

"Hermione, my dear, what are your plans for today?" Minerva began. "I believe Severus is in need of a brewing partner today. Would you be interested?"

She feigned disappointment rather easily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I've already made plans with Harry, you see. We're spending the day Christmas shopping."

Hermione sat down at the counter next to Minerva and sipped her tea in silence, as did the rest of the room's inhabitants. She finished her drink and up quickly, wanting to be away as fast as she could.

"Minerva, Severus, have a lovely day." She bid adieu.

"Wait, Hermione?" Severus called to her. "Might I have a word before you go?" He asked so politely.

"I'm sorry, Severus, but I really mustn't be late. Have a nice evening." She stalked away.

Severus watched her walk away, his feelings a mixture of shock and disappointment. Had she just blown him off?

"What has gotten into her, Severus?"

"I really couldn't tell you, Minerva." The man replied.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry called to her when he spotted her in front of Gringotts.

"Harry, I've missed you so much!" She ran up to hug her best friend. "It's been far too long!"

He pulled her into a deeper hug. Harry missed his best friend more than anything. Ron was with him most every day, but something was always missing when the two were together. That something was Hermione.

"So how's training been?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Wicked, Hermione, I'm not kidding. I can't even believe it's halfway over. In less than a year I'll be an Auror!"

She smiled at her best friend.

"This year has certainly gone by fast!"

The pair began to walk around while they chatted about their lives.

"I know. So how's Hogwarts; the same as ever?"

"Well not quite. Minerva's definitely got a tighter hold on things than Dumbledore ever did."

"That's to be expected I suppose, I mean, it's McGonagall we're talking about!"

The two shared a laugh and continued on.

"And how's the bat of the dungeons treating you?"

It didn't escaped Harry that Hermione became fidgety when he mentioned Professor Snape.

"Hermione, he's not treating you poorly, is he?"

"Erm, no, it's just that-well, it's…never mind. He's pretty much the same I suppose. There's just less of a bite to his bark I suppose."

Harry Potter was no Hermione Granger, or Luna Lovegood. He wasn't a Cho Chang, or a Severus Snape himself. He wasn't the brightest wizard of his age, but he could tell something was up with Hermione. When a little idea came to his mind, Harry immediately shook it off. She wasn't, was she? No, that wasn't possible. Or was it?"

"Hermione…" Harry stopped and questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Are you….involved with Professor Snape?"

She looked away, and that was all the answer he needed.

"Hermione, he's not hurting you or anything, is he?"

"What? No! Severus would never hurt me like that! He lo…" she stopped herself.

A sob began to form in the back of her throat. She opened her mouth to explain, but nothing but that choked sob came out. Tears formed in her eyes, and for the millionth time in what seemed like a day, Hermione cried for Severus Snape.

"Come here." Harry instructed.

And for the second time that day, she was in the arms of her best friend, clutching onto him for dear life.

"H-H-Harry, he d-d-doesn't l-love me." She whimpered.

"Hermione you don't know that!" he replied.

"Yes I do! I h-heard him t-talking to Knightly." She sobbed.

Harry held his best friend, trying to comfort her properly. Severus Snape was still a mystery to the world, but Harry was privileged to know certain things that others didn't. After hearing the full story, including all of the events that had transpired since their last meeting, Harry knew that Severus had some sort of feelings for Hermione. The man was a spy and a good one at that. It was clear to Harry that he often had to lie to protect the ones he loved. That is exactly what he was doing for Hermione. While Harry knew that the man was anything but sweet and cuddly, but if Hermione loved him, then who was he to judge?

"Hermione, look," He started once she calmed down. "Maybe what you saw and heard was only a piece of it. Maybe there's more to the story."

The witch nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Anyway, we're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you. So what are you thinking about getting for Ginny?"

"Well, I was hoping you would help me pick out a new set of quills for her. I know she really needs some and I want them to be nice. I also was going to buy her some chocolates and a new set of robes from Madame Malkin's!"

"Oh Harry those sound like lovely presents! Is there anything else?"

Harry nodded and blushed.

"Well, there is one more thing." He smiled sheepishly.

"And what's that?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, I was thinking of asking her to marry me."

The squeal of delight that erupted from Hermione was one of the most feminine noises she'd ever made.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so happy for you! This is so wonderful."

"I'm going to give her my mother's ring."

"That's so lovely Harry, really. But, what will Molly and Arthur say?"

"They already know about it! I asked their permission first and they wholeheartedly agreed!"

Hermione was truly thrilled for her best friends. Nothing would make her happier than to see them both happily married like they deserved to be.

The two set off again to finish their shopping for everyone. By the time they had reached Madame Malkin's, Hermione had gifts for Ginny, Ron, Minerva, Neville, Luna, Teddy, Molly and Arthur, George, and Poppy. The two walked in to Madame Malkin's and Hermione agreed to be a model, trying on robes that Ginny might like.

"Harry, do you mind if I try on some things for myself too? There's a Hogwarts staff party and I need a new dress."

"No problem!" Harry agreed.

After deciding on a lovely silk, olive-colored gown and robe for Ginny, Hermione began to try on her own dresses and robes. After trying on dress after dress, Hermione was tired. She wanted to leave and forget about finding a new dress. Harry went to the front to pay for Ginny's robes when something caught her eye. In the back corner of the shop, Hermione saw the most amazing dress she had ever laid eyes on. When she tried it on, Hermione felt the most beautiful she had ever felt in her life. It was a long, black dress with a short train that flowed behind. The sleeves and the bodice were made of the finest lace; while the rest of the dress flowed out in an a-line style that was made of chiffon. It had a sweetheart neckline, and tiny, little sparkles were sown into the glace. It was perfect.

When Harry made his way back to Hermione, his jaw dropped.

"Hermione! Wow!" Harry said to her.

"Does it look okay?" she asked, feeling unsure of herself.

"Hermione, if Severus Snape does not love you after he sees you in this dress, then I would be completely shocked." He joked.

While it was still a sore topic with Hermione, Harry always knew how to make her feel better. She was still sad, upset, and angry, but she was feeling better than she had in days. After buying her beautiful new dress, the pair set of to the leaky cauldron to grab some dinner before they parted ways.

"So you'll be at Grimmauld Place on Christmas, right?"

"Yes, I think I'm coming on Christmas Eve, actually. If that's alright with you, of course!"

"Of course, Hermione, you're always welcome there!"

"Aren't you supposed to be there cleaning it?"

"Me? No, they have a service for that!"

The pair laughed for a good while and then left. Harry apparated with Hermione back to the gates of Hogwarts to ensure she got there safely. They said their goodbyes and parted ways, even if it was only going to be for a couple of days.

Hermione went straight to her rooms and flopped down on her bed, staring up at the canopy that adorned it. So many thoughts were racing through her mind, most of them having to do with the potion's master residing in the dungeons. Would he find her attractive in her new dress?

'_Why does it even matter to you, Hermione? You know he doesn't love you.'_

_'But he could have been lying to Knightly to protect me. Harry even said that's a possibility.'_

_'But why would he love a stupid little 20 year old like you?' _

Hermione felt tears pricking at her eyes once again. Would she ever even have the chance to tell him how she felt? Let alone find out how he truly felt? Hermione fell asleep once again that night, curled up into a little ball, yearning for the man she fell in love with so many months ago.


End file.
